


Drifting Snowflakes

by harmonyangeldreamer



Series: Snowflake [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Diapers, Doctors, Forced Regression, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bottle feeding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonyangeldreamer/pseuds/harmonyangeldreamer
Summary: Niall, Harry and Patience had been rescued from the AgePlay community where they had been held captive. They have been through therapy but the greatest therapy has been their close links together.Louis, Zayn and Liam are still anxious to get their babies back. They avoided arrest when the police raided the community and Louis, a computer genius, has created false identities for the men that appear to be many years old. This has allowed them to infiltrate almost every aspect of the the lives of their former 'babies'. Will they succeed in getting the children back?





	1. Christmas Confessions

Niall stood, leaning against the doorpost , and smiled at his friends. Harry was sprawled on the floor, tapping his pen against his head in a rhythmic beat as he studied his notes. Having been captive for years, he had missed vital schooling and was now working with a private tutor in order to catch up. Patience was curled up in a nearby armchair, her nose buried in a nursing book as she refreshed her knowledge, having made up her mind to return to nursing, which had been her profession before she had forcibly been regressed to a toddler. Niall's grin grew wider as he thought just how lucky he was to have these two people as friends.

"Oi!" Niall yelled. "You guys want to decorate the Christmas trees?". The answer was the slamming of books, Harry scrambling to his feet as Patience helped pull him up. Both eagerly made their way over to Niall.

"First things first" Patience announced and rummaged through Niall's CD collection. "Christmas music!" She held up a CD case in triumph and hurried to make it play,softly in the background. Soon the trio were laughing and joking, randomly singing along to the songs, as they hung decorations on the tree. "I always liked the look of wonder in the babies eyes when we decorated the hospital at Christmas. They loved the bright lights. I.........sorry, I don't know what made me say that." Patience sank down crossed legged on the floor, embarrassed. The other two exchanged glances then sat themselves.

"Patience, it's ok. Maybe we need to talk about this, yeah? No holding back?" Harry said quietly. "We've been through so much together yet there are still things we don't know about each other. Maybe now is the time." The others nodded in silent agreement. They'd talked about their shared past , yet somehow always managed to skirt around some things. Harry was right, they needed to talk more openly.

"OK, Maybe we should. Guys, you know I was actually born in the Community?" Both men nodded. "Well, my mom is Doctor Andrews, Dad, well, he's the one who created the regression drugs. I never thought about how strange it was, having adult babies. It was kinda normal to me. It was only when I got to my teens that I started to question why they were turning adults into babies. Mom said that the babies were rescued from terrible lives, often they were living on the streets or had abusive home lives. Mom said this way they were allowed to grow up again in a secure and loving home. It made sense and, when I left for college, to train as a nurse, I saw so many young kids sleeping rough, and it made sense. I began to think the people of the community were some kind of angels. It never really registered that the people that were kidnapped were all vey young, physically very tiny. Nobody that was old or physically big was ever brought into the community." Patience paused to collect her thoughts. " I used to work in the adult section of the hospital but often saw the babies when they decorated the hospital for Christmas. I loved the expressions on their faces. Well, one time, there was this terrible flu going through the hospital and the staff were badly affected. I got transferred to the baby clinic. I loved it at first but then I started to feel uneasy about it." Patience stopped, suddenly lost in her own thoughts.

"Patience?" Niall said after the silence had continued for some minutes.

"Sorry, sorry" Patience smiled at them. "Actually that was when I first saw you, Harry. You had tried to escape and they'd brought you in, screaming and cursing. Mom examined you then said you'd be chemically regressed again. They'd done it before but that batch was fault and so you were able to return to your adult mind. When you realised what they were going to do, you screamed louder and louder and they had you strapped down so they could administer the drug. They left me to look after you and that's when I knew I couldn't do it any more. I clamped my hand over your mouth to shut you up. Do you remember?" Harry shrugged. "I whispered in your ear to just let it happen, not to fight it. I promised then that I'd get you out somehow. You must have believed me because you stopped struggling. After your regression I snuck in to see you every chance I could but that old cow, Nurse Collins, got on my case so I had to find another way to get to you. Then you got so sick, Niall, they needed a nurse to 'special' you and I was given the task. I'd always adored you as a singer and when you disappeared, I never once thought you'd be in the community. You can imagine my shock when I saw the sick baby was you. Now I had two babies to rescue." Patience paused again, her face distraught as she remembered those days.

"Look, let's have some hot chocolate" Niall suggested , seeing Patience was becoming very distressed. He hurried to make the drinks then returned, placing the tray in middle of their little circle. Patience quickly took a few sips to collect her thoughts then began to speak again.

"Your Baba and Daddy, Niall.....sorry, force of habit" Patience blushed ." Zayn and Liam. I could see they loved you in their own twisted way but I knew you had a family...and a brother who was charged with murdering you. I had to get you both out. I made sure I kept 'accidentally' bumping in to them, made it clear I'd love to babysit. It took some time to get long enough access to you but I used the time searching for the best escape routes. I even went through Zayn's office. I nearly got caught!" Patience smiled ruefully. "I got out of the room just in time, but he saw me outside the door. Fortunately your giraffe stuffy was on the floor and I was able to pretend that I'd been looking for it as you were upset. I think he believed me, but the door was always locked after that." Patience shrugged.

"Well, one day I had my chance. Zayn,Liam, Louis and Serena planned a date night.I was asked to babysit and I knew I had to take the chance. As soon as I could, after they'd left, I got you into my car and drove out of the town. Unfortunately Josh Devine must have seen me and he text Zayn. They soon caught up and I had to abandon you both. I didn't want to, but I knew that if I made it out, then I could get help. Zayn chased me on foot and I jumped onto the highway and flagged down a car. Unfortunately it was the new paramedic and I was forced back into the community. I still can't believe that my mom agreed to regress me, I pleaded with her but she ignored me. Mark Jarvis, he'd fallen in love with me and when he found out I was going to be regressed, he tampered with the drugs. He took quite a risk. It was weird, because I was in a toddler mind but then it started to wear off and adult thoughts kept coming. Then I'd be a toddler again. Mark managed to keep me under enough to fool the Tomlinsons and my mom, but not enough for the drug to completely take over. He tried to escape with me but it went wrong. Zayn got me back but Mark made it out, thank g*d. And again,thankfully,that detective, Joe Marks, didn't think he was crazy and so here we are. You know the rest." Patience swiped her fingers across her cheeks to wipe away her tears.

"You did your best" Niall said and both he and Harry wrapped their arms around Patience in a comforting hug. They stayed that way for some time, absorbing strength and support from each other.

"My turn now, I guess" Harry put his mug back down on the tray and looked between the two others. "I was one of those abused kids. Mom died when I was ten. Dad was great until then, but he changed, got drunk every night. There was never any food and he'd beat me just for being alive. When I was thirteen , I decided I couldn't take it any more and I ran away, I spent three years on the streets, living rough, begging or stealing food when I could. I was so poorly nourished that I literally stopped growing. One day I woke up in a crib, wearing a diaper. I went mental! They tried every way they could to turn me into a toddler. I fought, screamed, cursed. One day I tried to run away. Josh Devine caught me too!" Harry exchanged a glance with Patience. "They even put me in f.cking leg braces to stop me. One day they arranged a play date for me with Nialler here. Mommy...I mean Serena , had accidentally left the TV on an adult station and I'd seen about his disappearance on the news. I just never connected the dots that it was the same Niall who had become the Malik-Payne baby. I tried to help him escape before they regressed us but Niall fell when we attempted to get out of the window onto the tree. He was really sick for a time. After that, well I got regressed. Lucky me that first batch was faulty. Unlucky me, my escape attempt also failed and I got given the new drug which wasn't. Now here we are."

"It was a bit different for me." Niall admitted." It seems like I was targeted and they used a big and very public twitter fight between and my brother to trick me. The car accident was, for them, a happy bonus, because then I had amnesia and literally didn't know who I was . I guess you both know more about it all than me?" They nodded assent. "Well, you know how it all panned out." Niall concluded. "We owe Mark big time."

"Speaking of Mark." Patience blushed ." You know they gave him a short sentence for giving all the evidence against the others? He's being put into the WPP when he's released." Patience told them "Actually, I might be joining him.....as his wife." She confessed. The others, though shocked, were hearty in their congratulations. They also owed their freedom to Mark. "I will find a way to keep in touch though" she promised.

"You'd better" Niall grinned. "But about the others? They didn't get everyone, did they?"

"No" Patience said soberly "But they're looking." Niall shivered at her words. He knew they'd never feel safe until the missing men were under lock and key. "Zayn, Liam, Louis have vanished without trace. Apparently so has the community leader, Simon Cowell, is also on the loose. I never saw him in the community so maybe he was never there the day they raided."

"Since we're talking about this all" Niall looked at the others nervously. "Do you guys ever have weird dreams about them?" Harry and Patience looked at him, puzzled. "I don't mean nightmares, I know we all get those but.......sort of weird dreams." Niall stopped and looked at his fingers which he was twisting together nervously.

"How do you mean, Nialler?" Harry asked gently, a soft hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Well, we were doing that show in Vegas. The one with that great stage? Well, I took a nap before sound check. I couldn't settle so I got my giraffe out of my bag." Niall looked sheepish until Harry pulled out a blue rabbit stuffy from his pocket and smiled at his friend ruefully, as he cradled the stuffy in his lap. Niall smiled back, relieved. "Well, once I had her, I fell asleep. Then I dreamed that Baba..I mean Zayn...was tucking it into my arms and telling me to go back to sleep and that he and Daddy..I mean Liam, would see me soon.. Isn't that crazy? Am I crazy? Since then I've had a few more dreams and last night I swear I heard Bab----Zayn…singing that lullaby he always sang to me". Niall felt his face redden with embarrassment as he spoke. Hearing himself say these things out loud made him realise just how crazy he sounded. But he had to know. Did it happen to the others?

"No, no, Niall" Patience said soothingly. " It was just a dream. You are not crazy. Just you reliving a past memory. You're bound to. Maybe it hash't happened to us yet but I expect it will at some point. Maybe you had something that triggered it? Do you recall anything?" Niall shook his head. "Just a flashback dream, then".

"Actually" Harry said very quietly "I keep feeling that I'm being watched sometimes. I turn around, expecting Louis or Serena to be there but I'm alone. It gives me the creeps."

"Guys, you both had a terrible time, far worse than me, because at least I knew what was happening. Harry, Serena died in the car accident she had when she tried to escape with you. She'll not be near you again. You're both safe now ." She hugged Harry gently then continued. "Come on, let's try and forget about this now and decorate the tree. It's nearly Christmas and we should celebrate!"

Liam hung over Louis shoulder as they watched the three young people decorating the tree, laughing and joking as they hung the shiny baubles, totally unaware that hidden cameras recorded their activities. Liam sighed as he watched and Louis turned towards him. "All in good time, Li" he said quietly." We're still buried in their baby memories."


	2. Taking Risks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a very short chapter but it's busy here :-)

"OK, I'll allow you to go and say goodbye to Harry and Niall but you must not, under any circumstances, tell them where you'll be living and your new identities. That is of the utmost importance, Patience. With some of the community people still free, Mark will be in danger if you are both found. Do I make myself clear?" Detective Joe Marks spoke seriously and Patience nodded. Much as she wanted to tell the others where she would be, she knew it wouldn't be safe. She was just glad that the Police had agreed to her seeing the boys one more time before she and Mark 'disappeared' into the WPP ( Witness Protection Programme.)

 

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you" Patience wiped the tears from her eyes. "But I'll keep an eye on you via the media, I promise" She pulled both boys into her arms for a hug. "I love you both, goodbye" She hurried from the room, leaving both Harry and Niall crumpled together in distress. Just when they felt their world was beginning to come together, it got ripped apart once more. Christmas had lost its sparkle.

 

"Hazza ?" Niall asked quietly just a few days before Christmas Eve "Do you think we'll ever see her again?" Both young men had been very subdued since Patience had left and had barely spoken about her,nor their situation.

 

"Patience? Dunno, Ni. If they find Liam , Zayn and Louis, maybe. I hope we do."

 

"Hazza, did you ever see Simon Cowell?" Niall suddenly asked as a thought struck him.

 

"I know I've seen him, you have too" Harry replied "but only when we were in our baby headspaces. Why?"

 

Niall shrugged then replied "Just struck me that he could live next door to us and we'd never know. I mean there are no photographs of him." He shuddered at the thought.

 

"I think we're safe, Nini. Shawn Mendes lives next door and he's definitely not Simon Cowell !". Harry laughed at the thought of Shawn being Simon then hauled Niall to his feet. "Come on, lets make popcorn and watch a few sappy Christmas movies. I don't want to think about the past anymore today."

 

Louis leaned closer to the screen, watching Harry and Niall playing FIFA. He felt his eyes tearing up. He missed his baby Hazza so much. He'd never bonded with Patience, she wasn't with them long enough, but Harry was another matter. He jumped when a voice spoke behind him.

 

"Do you think we'll be able to get to them soon?" Zayn asked quietly. "Li barely eats or sleeps these days. He misses Niall. We both do."

 

" It's too hard to get to them during the break. We'll have more chance when Niall starts touring again after Christmas.It's only while they are sleeping that they are ever alone and there is no cause for you or Liam to be around him at other times. " Louis responded. " Zee, you can't keep taking risks any more. "

 

"I know, I know" Zayn was almost yelling in his frustration. "I know I was stupid the other night, sneaking into his room like that but......... Niall was whimpering in his sleep and I couldn't stop myself. I sang his lullaby and he settled down. I know it was risky but I couldn't help myself." Zayn sat down, looking defeated.

 

"We'll get our babies back, Zee. But we can't afford to blow it now. We'll need to bide our time. They can't keep them under lock and key forever. They'll relax security as they get more comfortable and then we'll make our move." Louis said comfortingly . "Where is Li, by the way?"

 

"He's flown out to the island. His fixing up the nurseries for if we get the boys back." Zayn rubbed his face tiredly.

 

"When, Zayn, when we get them back, not if." Louis then turned back to the screen and continued to watch the boys.

 

The day passed slowly and soon both lads were tired and headed up to their bedrooms for the night. Niall showered quickly then pulled on his sweats and an old Tshirt before climbing into bed. He yawned widely then snuggled up under the covers, soon fast asleep. He lay there quietly for a few hours then the tossing and turning started as he was beginning to dream...."

 

The Dream:

 

Niall was driving his car down a dark and deserted road, tried to read the sign that was at the side of the road, indicating a turn ahead . Some of the letters appeared to be either missing or he just couldn't make them out. He knew there was a turn he had to make soon so perhaps it was this one? He checked his GPS only to find it wasn't registering anything. He'd been driving for ages so this must be it, he thought. He flicked on his indicator light and committed to the turn. He saw a very brief flash of light to the side of him but when he looked properly, could see nothing. Maybe he imagined it. The road he was now on was dark and narrow, trees crowded the side of the road and their branches linked together overhead, making it appear like he was in a long and dismal tunnel. Niall sighed again. It had better be worth it, Greg, he thought. This road seemed to be another unending one and Niall glanced from side to side out of the windows to see if he could see any sign of habitation but there was nothing. The road started to rise up gradually and then suddenly he saw bright car headlights heading towards him. They were on full beam and Niall instinctively put up a hand to shield his eyes, the lights blinding him. His car hit a pothole at that point and the hand he still had on the steering wheel jerked causing the car to turn suddenly to the side of road. Niall had a brief view of shadows and trees and then the car hit something and he felt his body flying forward into blackness.

 

The scene morphed into what appeared to be a hospital with a huge woman bending over him. She was dressed as a nurse and she was talking to him like he was a baby. As he watched she grew larger and larger , her face changing into that of a monster. Niall woke up screaming in terror!

 

"Niall, Niall, calm down!" Both Alberto and Harry were in his bedroom. Niall's shaking body was being hugged tightly by Harry as he rocked him gently. "All right?" Alberto spoke quietly as he approached the bed. "Here, drink this" He held out a glass of water. Niall tried to drink but his hand shook so much the glass banged against his feet and water spilt down onto his chest. Harry gently took the glass from him and held it to his lips allowing him to sip it.

 

"Ni?" Harry whispered. "What was that about?" once Niall's breathing had eased and his shaking lessened.

 

"Bad dream" Niall managed to say . "I dreamed about the night I was taken. I'm scared Hazza, I'm scared of being taken again." He turned his head and buried it into Harry's shoulder.

 

" Niall, nobody is going to take you anywhere you don't want to go. You know how tight security is now."Alberto said soothingly. "Look, you settle down and try to sleep and I'll stay with you all night, yeah? We can talk in the morning."

 

"Hazza? Will you stay too?" Niall asked shying "If you don't mind sharing a bed?" Niall blushed.

 

"We've shared a crib" Hazza said cheerfully "So why not a bed." He pulled back the covered and hopped in , next to Niall."Hang on a mo." Harry got back out of bed and disappeared from the room, returning moments later with a blue rabbit stuffy before climbing back into the bed. Niall grinned and pulled his giraffe stuffy from under his pillow, making both of them laugh. Alberto dimmed the lights and soon the boys fell asleep, relaxed knowing that Alberto stood guard.

 

"Niall, I think you should see Doctor Nomis again. We can arrange for him to come here if you'd prefer?" Niall's manager said patiently.

 

"No!" Niall almost yelled. "I don't like the man, he gives me the creeps."

 

"Niall, you can't keep having nightmares. You'll make yourself ill. You need therapy, you know it will help."

 

"No!No! No!" Niall stomped around the room. "Not him. Any one but him, please ." He stormed from the room, his manager staring after him in dismay.

 

"Doctor Nomis? This is Martin Cooper , Niall Horan's manager? Look, Niall has been having some terrible nightmares. He's reluctant to see you but he needs your services. ............Yes, thank you, that's brilliant. We'll see you tomorrow. Martin ended the call. Niall would throw a fit but he needed help..and quickly. This had to be resolved before the tour started.

 

"Good morning, Niall" Doctor Nomis held out his hand and Niall reluctantly shook it, then sat down in the chair the doctor indicated". It's good to see you boys again. Martin tells me that you've been having nightmares again. I was wondering if we could try the regressive technique again? You fell asleep on me last time." The doctor chuckled, knowing full well that Niall's 'sleep' had been induced by him. This next regression , he planned to take further. "Now, I want to do things a bit differently, so if you'll follow me." He headed out of the room, Niall following, and, much to Niall's surprise, he was led into a room containing a hospital bed. Niall frowned at the doctor. "You'll be more comfortable" Nomis said calmly. "Make yourself comfortable and we'll start. Niall swallowed nervously. Something felt off.


	3. False Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this written a few days ago but :-( . I write on another site and got a message saying that my writing was terrible, my sentence structure was bad, spelling bad, grammar bad. It sort of put me off. English is not my first language. I am deaf/mute and 'talk' in sign. If you know about sign language, you'll know the way sentences are made are quite different to spoken English. I am quite happy if people point out my errors kindly, I want to learn and improve, but this person was, sadly, far from kind.
> 
> I am really sorry for my bad English, I apologize. I love the English language and really do want to be as good as all you you with your lovely writing.

Niall looked from the bed to Doctor Nomis then back to the bed again. Shaking his head, he took two steps backwards then turned and fled from the room, Nomis following him.

 

"Niall, what's the matter?" he used his most soothing tone, but Niall continued to walk rapidly back to the office where he picked up his backpack. "Niall, come on, let's talk. We'll sit and chat over a cuppa, shall we, and talk." Nomis waved a hand at the couch and Niall sat down slowly, his backpack on his lap, where he played with the straps nervously. Nomis talked about nothing in particular as he bustled about making tea. Out of Niall's sight, he slipped a small vial of liquid in the tea, smiling to himself before turning and placing a tray of tea things on a table in front of Niall. "Here" He passed the tea to Niall who took it with a shaking hand. "Care to tell me what's wrong?" Nomis said, leaning back in his seat, looking relaxed.

 

"I...well, I......Look,Doctor, I know you only want to help me, but really, this isn't going to work. I don't feel comfortable here." Niall struggled to get his words out. The doctor made him very uneasy, he didn't feel safe here but he didn't want to be rude. Logically, there was no reason why he should mistrust Nomis. It was just a certain undefinable sense that made him feel nervous with the man.

 

"I totally understand" Nomis said quietly. "You feel no rapport with me?" Niall looked at the man in shock. He was expecting the man to argue with him and yet here he was,being totally understanding. "Look, you're here now. Let's do the treatment today then we'll both speak to your manager and help you find a therapist you feel more connected too. How do you feel about that?". Niall said in thought a few moments then nodded in agreement. "Excellent. Let's drink our tea."

 

Niall followed Nomis back to the hospitals type room when he followed instructions to remove his shoes and jacket and stretch out on the bed. Actually is felt quite comfortable and he felt his body relaxing more and more. His eyes started shutting and he jerked them open.

 

"Relax, Niall" Nomis voice seemed to come from a distance. Niall felt disorientated, his body was feeling weightless and his mind unable to focus. The voice of Doctor Nomis floating in and out of his mind. He tried to make sense of the words but it was far too much of a struggle. The man's voice sounded so soothing that he gave himself up to the strange sensation and allowed himself to drift in a kind of mental no man's land.

 

"Niall? Niall? Wake up" Niall woke up to a hand gently shaking him. "You fell asleep on me again" Nomis stood looking down at him, a smile on his face.

 

"Did it work?" Niall asked groggily as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He felt exhausted and his mouth was dry.

 

"Here" Nomis passed Niall a glass of water and Niall chugged it down thirstily. "Sadly, no, you fell asleep again and I didn't have the heart to wake you."

 

"Oh, sorry" Niall apologised as he got off the bed and put his shoes back on, feeling slight dizzy as he stood up again.

 

"Don't. It was worth a try but I think you resist it due to you feel , shall we say, lack of rapport. Maybe another therapist might be more successful." Nomis said as he helped Niall on with his coat."Well Niall, it was a pleasure to have met you. I do wish you well." He held out his hand and the Niall took it, shaking it gently. "Come, let me show you out. I'll contact your Manager shortly as agreed." Niall looked confused.

 

"Ummh, what was it you needed to talk to Martin about, again? I seem to have forgotten" Niall said sheepishly. He had a vague memory of talking to Doctor Nomis about his sessions, but about what they had discussed eluded him.

 

"Arranging your next appointment, Niall" Doctor Nomis responded quietly.

 

"Oh, yeah. I remember now" Niall replied. He frowned, he couldn't remember but that must have been it. "I'll see you then". The men shook hands and Niall left, Doctor Nomis watched him leave, a smirk on his face. Really, Niall was too susceptible to the suggestions he had planted into his mind during the treatment. And the best bit was, the poor boy had no idea how easily he was being manipulated.

 

"That is brilliant!" Zayn said as Simon played back the video recording of his recent session with Niall. "You mean to tell me that he really believes everything you are planting in his mind? "

 

"Pure genius" Louis agreed. "And what about Harry? Can you do the same with him?"

 

"Harry is less open to suggestion but I will certainly try. Our best way though, is through Niall. If he is comfortable then it will have a knock on effect on Harry. Lower his defences in a way" Simon smirked. "Niall is now convinced I am his superhero. Once tour starts, we'll have better access to the boys. Niall will be willing to see me. In fact he'll be begging Martin to arrange appointments. Then when the moment is right, we strike." Simon's grin was pure evil.

 

"Rehearsals for the tour starts next week. Shall I get Liam to come back?" Zayn asked.

 

"Yes, 'Javadd' and 'Jamie' will be in the tour crew. Louis, you can make that happen, can't you?" Simon turned to Louis.

 

"You know it" Louis grinned in response.

 

"And I'll make sure that neither Harry nor Niall will recognise you for who you really are" Simon's voice just dripped evil. "The mind is powerful but it is also possible to manipulate memories and that I have done. You'll get close to the boys and earn their trust and then…......." he winked.

 

"Let's do it again. From the top....." Niall called out as he hung his guitar strap around his neck and launched into "Flicker", his blue eyes closed as he sang. He poured his soul into the song and when it ended, the room was silent for a few minutes. Then the spell broke and they continued rehearsing. Niall was excited to tour then new album after the Christmas break. He itched to be on the road once more, continuing to put the last few years behind him. His fan base was as strong as ever, stronger even and he was determined to given his followers the very best show he could manage.

 

"This is the crew list, Niall" Martin handed the paper to Niall who scanned it carefully, Harry reading it over his shoulder."Anyone you don't want? Anyone you want moved position?"

 

"Seems Ok to me" Niall chewed his lip as he studied which person had been assigned a particular position. "But, as well as Alberto, could you move Jamie to Security? That man has got some muscles on him, enough to scare anyone."

 

"You got it" Martin agreed. Jamie certainly was strongly build and his appearance was intimidating to those who didn't know he was really a gentle teddy bear of a man.'Any other changes?"

 

"Mike and Javadd are on set up, keep that. They're good" Niall frowned thoughtfully. "Will we still be using that Austin guy for setting up the security for the tour bus, hotels and stuff? I mean, he's got the house like Fort Knox" Niall grinned. "Half the time, I'm not sure I can get into my own home." he joked.

 

"I'll email him and see if he can arrange it. G*d that man is elusive but he's certainly the best." Martin said with heartfelt sincerity.

 

"Then 'I'll leave it with you. Hazza fancy some FIFA?" Harry agreed and both lads disappeared, leaving Martin to continue making the arrangements.

 

Liam winced as he listened to Niall singing 'Slow Hands'. Really, his baby shouldn't be singing about sex. His little mind should be kept pure and innocent. The sooner he had his baby back, the better. Then he could put an end to this disgusting behavior. He frowned as he watched Niall pop open yet another beer as he drunkenly sang.

 

"Babe, should you be drinking that beer?" Liam could not restrain himself.

 

"I'm old 'nuff" Niall hiccupped as he staggered slightly due to the amount he'd consumed already. Who was Jamie to tell him he shouldn't be drinking? He liked the man but, for .f.cks sake, he wasn't his father. Niall took another swig then collapsed on the couch, passing out. Liam tutted to himself then picked Niall up and carried him upstairs to the bedroom. The boy was slight and no weight for the strongly build man so Liam had no difficulty carrying the lad through the room and into the adjoining bathroom. One handedly he prepared a bath, glancing down at the unconscious boy with a mix of frustration and adoration on his face. He revelled in being able to care for his baby again, if only for a very short time.

 

Niall remained unconscious as Liam undressed him and lay him in the bath, supporting his head out of the water. He gently washed Niall's body then, once he deemed him clean enough, lifted him out and wrapped his small body in a soft towel, drying him carefully. Liam itched to put the boy in a puffy diaper and a warm onesie, but knew he couldn't. Sighing to himself, he dressed Niall in sweats and a baggy Tshirt before laying him on his side on his bed and pulling the covers over him. He propped pillows around him to prevent him rolling on his back and possibly choking if he vomited. Much as he wanted to hold his baby in his arms, he couldn't take the risk. Liam slide out of the room, leaving Niall snoring softly.

 

"Zee, I wanted to take him there and then" Liam confessed to Zayn later that night. "He needs removing from here. Zee, he was singing about sex. SEX! " Liam's voice rose in distress. "And drinking, babe. And the language!" Liam wrung his hands anxiously. "Babe, we have to get him home."

 

"Li, calm down. We'll get him home but we have to be patient. We mustn't get caught and we mustn't be found. Now, come and talk to Simon and Louis. They've got some ideas for getting the boys away."


	4. Big Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thank you so much to everyone on your very kind comments about my writing and my English. I feel most humble that you all enjoy the story despite my mistakes. Thank you for your great kindness.
> 
> Please remember that in this story Liam is using the name "Jamie" and Zayn is "Javv" or Javadd. William Austen, the security genius is Louis!

"Ni, you're not serious? It's a joke, right?" Harry had asked, feeling totally confused. One day Niall had been saying he never wanted to see Doctor Nomis again, he was too creepy, and then he'd come back from what was to have been his final session with the man, claiming he'd changed his mind and Nomis was OK. Harry just didn't get it.He had been worried.

 

"Yeah, totally serious" Niall had responded " Hazza, I think you should give him another chance. He's an ok kinda guy once you really get to know him. My last few sessions have been great. And my nightmares are fewer. Come on, Hazza, give him a chance!" And Harry had felt compelled to give in to Niall's pleas.

 

"Fine" Harry finally agreed "One more session and if I still think the guy is creepy, that's it!"

 

"You'll feel differently, I promise" Niall was then cheerful. "Now, have you finished packing? I'm so up for this tour!"

 

Reminding himself that he had finally agreed to see Doctor Nomis, despite his concerns, Harry squared his shoulders and entered the building where the man had his office. He'd see the man, tell him he didn't want to continue treatment with him and then leave. Yes, that was what he'd do. Niall didn't need to know that he'd not actually had another session. After all, Harry consoled himself, he had only told Niall he'd give Nomis one more chance, nothing more.

 

"Harry, good to see you" Doctor Nomis reached out his hand to shake Harry's. "Take a seat" He waved a casual hand at the couch. "Tea?" he asked as he turned towards a tray set with mugs. Nomis grinned to himself as , hidden from Harry's sight, he poured a colorless vial of liquid into a mug of tea. Really, it was just too easy. Picking up the mugs, he turned and handed the adulterated mug to Harry then sat opposite him. "Now, my Secretary tells me you don't want to have more appointments with me, is that correct?" Harry nodded, taking a nervous gulp of tea. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that, I feel I could have helped you. I know Niall is finding our sessions useful. Maybe you'd consider joint sessions with him instead?"

 

" Ummh...I don't think I'd......." Harry blinked slowly, his eyes suddenly felt heavy. He took another big gulp of tea hoping to wake himself up. His eyes slid shut and he was barely aware of the mug being gently taken from his hand. His mind registered a soft voice murmuring words he couldn't seem to focus on then after what only seemed like moments, he was being shaken awake.

 

" Harry? Really, I must have bored you. You fell asleep on me!" Doctor Nomis said genially. "Now shall I arrange the joint sessions with Niall? You felt it would help you and I'm sure Niall would be happy to have you with him ." Harry tried to clear his fuzzy mind. Joint sessions? He remembered them being mentioned. He must have agreed to it.

 

"Yeah, that'll be great" Harry finally responded. Really, he needed to get home. He felt weird. He stood up and Nomis walked with him to the door, smirking to himself at the confused expression on Harry's face. It really was too easy . His smile grew more evil.

 

Louis, Liam and Zayn watched the video playback of Harry's appointment with Nomis with pure delight. The man had obviously found a way to get under their babies defences and all three men hoped they would soon have their own 'son' back with them soon.

 

"Li,Zee? You both ready for the start of the tour now?" Louis asked, turning from the screen to look at his friends.

 

"More than ready" Liam said "There is a crew meeting later today so finalize the details. I've been bumped up to Security, Niall's request." He grinned "And Zayn will already be closer to Niall as he's on setup."

 

"Simon really has got the boys thinking the way we want them to think. I can't wait to cuddle Harry again." Louis smiled, he missed his baby. "And his so called "therapy"..Louis moved his fingers in mimed quote marks...means neither of them will recognize us for who we are....Jamie, Javv and the mysterious Mr. Austen". He smirked.

 

"Thank goodness" Liam said in heartfelt tones, Liam nodding agreement. "Lou, we'd better get moving, can't miss the meeting." The men all stood and hugged goodbye, hoping things were finally moving the direction they needed.

 

Niall's smile couldn't get bigger. He was in his element, exactly where he should be, on stage and singing. The fans roared his name as he finished his final song. With a bow and a wave, Niall bounded off stage, buzzed from the show. Handing his guitar to one of the crew, he threw an arm over Harry's shoulder. "Party" he yelled cheerfully as he headed towards the waiting crew.

 

"Nialler, don't you think you've had enough, baby" Liam asked gently as he attempted to pull the can of beer from Niall's small hand.

 

"F.ck off, Jamie" Niall had yelled, moving away from the man. "I'm old enough to drink....and don't f.cking call me baby!" Liam raised his hands in a gesture of defeat and backed away to stand near Zayn who was watching in concern as both Niall and Harry staggered around the room, drinking more and more. All they could do was watch and wait.

 

"Jamie, bro" Niall slurred as he drunkenly threw his arms around the bigger man. "Need another drink"

 

"No, Nialler" Liam said firmly "Let me take you home, you're drunk baby. You need to go to bed" He staggered slightly as Niall suddenly wrapped his legs around his waist and laid his head on his shoulder. "Come on, little one" Liam cooed. Niall frowned at his words. They seemed so wrong and yet.......... so safe, so comforting. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax in Liam's arms, barely registering Liam carrying him out of the building and across the car park to where a range rover with blacked out windows was parked in a discreet location. Liam balanced Niall's small body with one arm as he opened the door then gently placed Niall in one of the giant baby seats fixed to the back seat. Niall never stirred as he was securely buckled in then covered with a soft blanket. Liam put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a paci, placing it in Niall's mouth. Niall immediately began to suck on it. He stepped back as Zayn arrived, Harry snuggled against his chest. Zayn smiled at Liam gratefully and then he strapped Harry in the baby seat next to Niall then climbed in next to the two boys. Liam walked around to the front of the car and slid into the passenger seat. "Go, Lou" he said and got a grin from Louis who immediately started the car, pulling away from concert venue.

 

"Any probs?" Louis asked as he eased the car into the light night traffic.

 

"None" Liam smirked. "Nobody worried about me and Zayn taking the boys home. They trust their own security team. Big Mistake!". The men fell silent then, unwilling to disturb the sleeping boys until Niall began to whimper in his sleep. Zayn then started to softly sing the lullaby that was so familiar to the Irish lad.

 

"Snowflake, my pretty little Snowflake.........."


	5. Hazza…..Why Am I Scared?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie=Liam  
> Javv+Zayn

"OK, let's get these two babies in bed" Zayn said as he started to lift Niall out of the car.

 

"We should have just taken them" Liam grumbled. "I mean, why did we have to bring them back to here, Louis ?"

 

"Li, it's not the right time, you have to be patient. We'll get our babies back but we have to be careful" Louis admonished. "We'll have them soon." He hoisted Harry up so the boy had his head resting on his shoulder. Louis cooed softly as Harry snuggled his face into his neck.

 

"I know, I know" Liam muttered "I just wish…."

 

"Yeah, me too" Zayn agreed "But it won't be long, babe" He led the way into the house, the others following and headed up the stairs. At least they'd be able to spend a little time with their babies, making sure they were safe. "Let's get them bathed and into bed."

 

The sensation of moving was making Niall feel sick. He was well and truly drunk and now he wanted to throw up. He whimpered, making Zayn look down at him. Niall flung a hand over his mouth, sending his paci flying across the room and Zayn, taking in Niall's expression ran for the bathroom, making it just in time for him to get Niall there before he was vomiting up the nights achohol. Zayn rubbed his back soothingly. Eventually Niall finished and leant back against Zayn. The small man felt vile now and looked confused as his surroundings registered.

 

"Javv?" Niall frowned as he spoke and shakily began to push himself to his feet. Zayn rose with him, steadying Niall as he swayed. "How did I get here?" He looked around his bathroom, brow furrowed as he tried to remember.

 

"Jamie and I brought you and Harry home. The pair of you were out of your heads with drink" Zayn sounded so disapproving and Niall frowned even more. "You shouldn't drink so much, baby." Zayn continued.

 

"I'm not a baby" Niall snapped at the man but put his hand to his head as he spoke. His head was pounding and even the sound of his own voice was too loud. Zayn scowled at him . He hated to see his baby in this state. This was exactly what he and Liam had wanted to protect Niall from...alcohol, drugs, women! They wanted him to be an innocent baby. The sooner they took him away from this the better.

 

"Let's get you clean and into bed" Zayn said quietly. He didn't want to upset Niall any more and he was anxious to get the boy bathed and into bed. "Come on" He turned the shower on then went to help Niall undress.Niall blinked in surprise as Zayn reached out to pull his shirt over his head but allowed the man to continue to undress him and help him into the shower.

 

"Is he OK?" Liam asked as Zayn walked into the bedroom, a sleepy Niall cradled in his arms. "Louis has Harry in bed. He never stirred"

 

"Yeah, he's fine. I just need to get this little boy into bed. " Zayn walked over to the bed and waited as Liam pulled back the covers, then tucked Niall up warmly. He then started looking around the room, then feeling in his pockets.

 

"Lost something?" Liam asked, curiously.

 

"Yeah, his paci. I can't see it anywhere." Zayn replied, scanning the floor. Not seeing it, he dimmed the bedside light and he and Liam left the room. Zayn continued to look for the missing paci but failed to find where it had rolled to when Niall had knocked it from his mouth. He shrugged in defeat then dismissed the problem from his mind as Louis rejoined them.

 

"I'll stay" Liam told the other two "Being security, I am supposed to here but you two better scoot as you've no cause being here." The other two nodded and, though reluctant to go, knew they shouldn't actually get caught in the house. They left quietly after extracting promises from Liam to watch the two boys closely.

 

"Lou, when can we take them" Zayn asked as soon as they reached the car."They are getting drunk so often. I know they haven't taken drugs yet but what if they do? And Niall's language! I hate hearing those curse words coming out of his sweet mouth. Harry too." Zayn sounded angry.

 

"Calm down, Zee" Louis soothed. "Soon, I promise. Simon is working hard on both of them, planting thoughts and needs into their subconscious. The island is all ready, everything is set up. But we need to make sure that they vanish without us being implicated. That takes careful planning. Just be patient, bro.". He started the car and drove rapidly off. Liam was right, they mustn't be seen here. Questions might just be asked.

 

"Niall, you and Harry need to cut down the drinking" Niall's manager said sternly. "If Jamie hadn't been around, you could have gotten into terrible trouble." He paused then continued more gently "Boys, we just want to have you safe. You know the Police didn't get everyone from that f.cked up town you were held in. I'm sure they won't ever come after you again but we just want to make sure, yeah?" He looked from Niall to Harry who both nodded, shamefaced. They knew he was right, they had been foolhardy.

 

"Sorry" Niall muttered.

 

"Me too" Harry agreed. "We didn't think"

 

"I know, lads" Martin said kindly "You're lucky you had Jamie watching over you. At least you know he's safe. Right, lecture over, I'll see you tomorrow. Get a good nights sleep, both of you. It's a tough few weeks of tour coming up."

 

"I'm off to bed now" Niall said, stretching his arms above his head as he yawned. He picked up his phone then promptly dropped it, seeing it bounce under a chair. "F.ck, I hope it isn't broken" he muttered as he got down on his knees and reached under the chair and felt for it. His fingers touched something and he pulled it out and looked with confusion at the object now in his hand. It was a green paci, just like the ones they give babies at the hospital. What was a paci doing in his house. "Harry?" he held it out to Harry who looked at the object and then at Niall.

 

"What the fu........." Harry exclaimed

 

"Hazza....why am I scared?" Niall whispered. His mind was suddenly filled with strange flashing memories of himself sucking a paci. He remembered the community. "Hazza" he screamed then passed out.

 

"Niall! Help! Someone!" Harry screamed at the top of his voice and people suddenly burst into the room.

 

"What happened?" Alberto wanted to know as he knelt beside the unconscious Niall. Harry tried to explain, stumbling over his words, his explanation muddled.

 

"Al, let me check on him" Liam said quietly "I've some medical training" He bent over Niall and as he checked him, saw something clutched in Niall's hand. He swiftly removed it, shocked to find it was the missing paci, then pocketing it without it being seen. This wasn't good. How were they going to get out of this one? Niall moaned and his eyes fluttered open. "Stay quiet, Niall, you fainted" Liam said quietly. "I'll get you upstairs." He easily lifted Niall's tiny form and carried him upstairs and into his bedroom.

"What happened?" Martin had now joined them

 

"I found a paci" Niall was the one who replied , his voice shaky. "I'm scared"

 

"Paci? What are you talking about?" Martin asked, confused. "Harry?"

 

"He did, he found a paci and then he collapsed." Harry said rapidly. He raced from the room to look for it. Martin followed, leaving Liam and Alberto to look after Niall who was becoming increasingly upset.

 

"Can't find any sign of a pacifier" Martin announced as he reentered the room and took in Niall's distraught behavior. ". Maybe the boys imagined it, sort of PTSD, maybe ? We need to call a doctor."

 

"No!" Liam almost yelled. "No, I think Niall need to see Doctor Nomis....I think he's the man Niall needs right now."

 

"Jamie, you're right" Martin agreed using the name he knew Liam by "I'll see if he can come here as soon as possible." He pulled out his phone as he left the room.


	6. Don't Let The Tide Come And Wash Us Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the slow updates. My little Loulou isn't too well, breathing problems and he's still so tiny, not catching up his weight as well as expected.

Do you think Hazza and Niall are OK?" Martin suddenly asked the man he knew as Jamie. "I mean, they both seem kinda spaced out since Doctor Nomis talked to them."

"They're fine, Martin. He's a good therapist. Maybe he just stirred up some stuff they have to process. You know that happens with therapy." Liam said, his voice infused with confidence. Inwardly he grinned to himself. Yes, the boys were spaced out. It was only temporary effect of the drugs Nomis had given his unwitting patients.. Necessary drugs, needed to play with the subconscious. But Martin didn't need to know that. "They probably just need a sleep" Liam continued and Martin nodded. Yes, that was it. Therapy could be exhausting and they'd probably be better after a nap.

 

Several hours later , Martin started calling the crew together. "The bus leaves in an hour, time to get things moving, guys" he called out.

 

"I'll go chase up Niall and Harry" Liam offered and headed upstairs to the bedrooms. He had to bite back a coo as he looked at a sleeping Niall. Niall's hair was all ruffled, his cheeks delicately pink and his thumb was firmly in his mouth as he sucked it in his sleep. Stealthily Liam snapped a picture then sent to to Zayn before approaching the sleeping lad , pulled his thumb from his mouth, then gently shaking him awake. Niall blinked groggily at him and held up his arms. Liam pulled him up into a cuddle and Niall immediately buried his face in Liam's neck and breathed in the smell of the man's cologne. It felt so safe to Niall, so familiar. Familiar? What? Niall jerked back suddenly. It was like there was a thought, a memory trying to break through but as swiftly as it had come, it drifted away, leaving the young man totally confused.

 

"Ummh, sorry" Niall backed away from Liam in embarrassment at having found himself cuddling his security guard. " Not quite awake here, must have been having a weird dream or something." He blushed but Liam just smirked at him though he had been taken by surprise at the sudden expression on Niall's face.

 

"I'd better wake Harry" Liam said. "Get yourself ready, we're leaving soon." He stood up from the bed where he had sat to wake Niall and walked briskly out of the room, pondering Niall's look and reaction. He'd better tell Nomis, it would be dangerous if Niall fell back into headspace too soon. Timing was everything.

 

Everything fell into place smoothly and the tour was running well. Niall enjoyed being on stage, it was where he belonged, where he felt truly at home. The only fly in the ointment was the strange thoughts and dreams he had been having lately. Harry confessed he'd been experiencing the same , so both boys concluded it was probably because their joint therapy session had churned up old thoughts and emotions. But it was helping them ..... wasn't it?

 

Niall stared out of the tour bus window, idly strumming on his guitar. He had half formed thoughts buzzing around his head so he paused from time to time to write this vague emotions into his journal that housed all his song ideas and lyrics. He was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped when Harry suddenly sat down next to him.

 

:Hey, Nialler" Harry leant forward and picked up Niall's journal, scanning the odd words , he frowning as he did so. Niall's words, though not sentences, had begun to convey ideas in his own head that suddenly stared to form into a complete concept. He cleared his throat then spoke. "It's like something is trying to wash us away, like we're clinging to the ground but somethings pulling at us."

"Hazza, you're a genius!" Niall yelled. He put his guitar to one side and started to rapidly scribble in his journal as Harry watched, totally bemused.

 

"I'll just make tea, shall I?" Harry muttered and walked towards the small bus kitchen. He got no reply, the only sound was Niall's pen scratching across the paper and the occasional rougher sound of words being scribbled out. The tea Harry had made and brought back, got colder and colder , but Niall never stopped, just picking up his guitar from time to time, picking out notes and chords, before returning to writing once more. Harry sat in silence. finally burying his head in a book. When Niall was in this mood, he knew he'd have to process his soul in patience.

 

Niall finally threw down his pen in triumph and grabbed his guitar once more. He strummed a few chords then stopped and grinned at Harry. "This is it, Hazza. This is what it feels like...us being pulled into that f.cked up community and being scared of being pulled back. and our safety here ending. It's like we're here, safely on the sand but we're both afraid those waves are going to come and grab us, pull us under again. It's called "The Tide" ". He played the opening chords and began to sing.

Oh no, get ready  
I feel it coming, it's coming again, I  
Stay close, hold steady  
'Cause I don't want it, don't want it to end  
Those brown eyes, crying in a crowded bar  
Every time we get this close  
It's always pulling us apart

 

Don't let the tide come and wash us away  
Don't let the tide come and take me  
I just want a safe place to hide us away  
Don't let the tide come and take me  
Don't let the tide come and wash us away  
Don't let the tide come and take me  
Far from with you, where I wanna stay  
So don't let the tide come and take me

 

Oh no, get ready  
I feel it coming, it's coming again  
Don't give up, and don't let me  
'Cause I'm needing you to understand  
When I go, all I ever seem to fear  
Is that you're gonna find someone  
And slowly watch me disappear

 

Don't let the tide come and wash us away  
Don't let the tide come and take me  
I just want a safe place to hide us away  
So don't let the tide come and take me  
Don't let the tide come and wash us away  
Don't let the tide come and take me  
Far from with you, where I wanna stay  
So don't let the tide come and take me

 

Oh no, get ready  
Yeha, I feel it coming, it's coming again  
Stay close, hold steady  
'Cause I don't want it, don't want it to end, no  
No, I don't want it, don't want it to end  
Don't let the tide come and wash us away  
Don't let the tide come and take me  
I just want a safe place to hide us away

 

So don't let the tide come and take me  
Don't let the tide come and wash us away  
Don't let the tide come and take me  
Far from with you, where I wanna stay  
So don't let the tide come and take me

 

Hazza listened as Niall played. His friend had captured it exactly. The fears Harry had of being pulled back to that Town. Fears Niall shared with him during those dark nights when they'd both found themselves waking up scared from the nightmares that haunted them both. The fear he felt when he found himself thinking of his "daddy" or when Niall mentioned his own "daddy" or called out "Baba' during his worst nightmares. Would they ever be free, he wondered. Was it possible to heal from the trauma? Why did Harry feel that the tide really was going to come in and wash them both away?

 

"What'cha think. bro?" Niall's voice pulled Harry from thoughts that were swirling in his brain.

 

"Niall, I'm scared. That song, it is so perfect, so descriptive . It's made sense of all the thoughts and feelings that I've been trying to sort out since we got back here. And I really am scared, Niall. I don't know why, can't even put my finger on any thing that could make me feel this way, but...." he paused and looked into Niall's bright blue eyes..."I'm scared there is a tide that's going to come and suck us under the waves. And when it does.........." He stopped , and saw the faint color wash out of Niall's face, leaving it as white as his own. Niall had summed up their fears in a song and it had shaken them both rigid.

 

Niall lay in his bunk, sweating and shaking. He'd woken from another bad dream. This one was haunted by soft brown eyes. The brown eyes he'd written about in his song, The Tide. Daddy's eyes! No, that's not right, not right at all. His Da's eyes were blue. His own eyes a carbon copy of Bobby's. His Da didn't have brown eyes.When would this torment stop? And why was he having memories of staring into those brown eyes. He had another flash back memory of his own eyes staring up at a blurred face, only the eyes clear in his memory. He remembered his small hand reaching up and touching the scruff on the cheek of owner of those eyes. He suddenly sat bolt upright , pulling his knees into his chest and burying his head in the arms he'd wrapped around them, as he softly began to whimper. He was going mad!


	7. Chapter 7

Niall managed to keep his bad dreams from everyone but he was looking ill. His eyes had huge purple shadows under them and he was eating less and less until everyone noticed the weight loss. Liam was increasingly worried, his 'baby' wasn't thriving and he desperately wanted to grab him and run. But Nomis had told them they had to bide their time.But something had to be done...and soon. He phoned Nomis and, after a brief conversation, plans were in place. Liam just had to wait for a confirming call and things would fall into place.

 

"Martin, have you seen Niall?" the man Martin knew as Jamie asked, tentatively ."He's really not well. Do you think he should maybe see a doctor? Just a check up to see if he's OK? This tour seems to be wiping him out."

 

Martin frowned as he listened to Jamie. Niall did seem a little more subdued than normal and he seemed to remember on of the crew mentioning Niall's stage clothes were now too big for him. Maybe Jamie was right, a check up wouldn't do any harm.

 

"Can you get that arranged, Jamie?" Martin asked as he consulted his schedule. "I'm up to my eyes in meetings. I believe Niall's Primary Physician is listed in his file?"

 

"Yeah, no problem, Boss" Jamie replied. He kept his face expressionless but inside he was smirking.Martin had not only agreed with him, he was allowing Jamie to sort things out. Better and better! He'd contact Nomis and Louis and set the game in motion.

 

Louis bend over his computer screen, tapping rapidly away at the keys as he hummed tunefully. He was a genius, he grinned as he finished then turned to face Liam.

 

"All set" he said, nodding in satisfaction. "Niall's doctor has 'retired' and his 'colleague' has replaced him. It looks like they have worked in tandem for many years so nobody looking at the records will find anything wrong.

 

"Lou, you're a genius" Liam said cheerfully.

 

" I know" Louis sassed back "Now, all you need to do is set up Niall's appointment with the doctor. Actually, how about Harry? Is he OK?"

 

"Seems to be. He has his head stuck in a book most of the time. He's decided he wants to go to college when he's caught up his studies enough. Do you want him look at too?" Liam asked.

 

"Please....just to be sure. This waiting to get the babies back is crazy. I wish we could just take them." Louis said sadly. "But Simon is right....It has to be the right time and the right place. Now, go sort things out. I have a few things I need to set up." Louis turned back to the computer and Liam left him to his manipulations of the truth .

 

Liam ended the call. Niall and Harry would be taken to a private clinic for a check up, none the wiser to the plans hatched behind their backs. Nomis had so managed to interfere with their subconscious , that they would be oblivious to anything that didn't seem to fit right.Now to go tell Niall about his forthcoming appointment. Liam expected a little resistance as Niall, in particular, was well known for his dislike of anything medical. Liam was banking on Harry's more relaxed attitude to keep the situation calm.

 

"Awe, come on, Jamie. I don't need to see a f.cking doctor. I'm fine" Niall snapped at Liam."I'm just tired from touring. We have done eight shows back to back. I just need a few days off."

 

"Nialler, you've dropped a lot of weight, you look like you haven't slept for months. It's more than tour exhaustion.....and don't cuss!" Liam responded patiently.

 

"I'll cuss if I want..I'm Irish, it's what we do" Niall snapped back. Jamie was right, it was more than normal tour tiredness but he couldn't, and wouldn't , admit the real cause.

 

"Ni, let's just do it" Harry spoke soothingly "Get it done then they'll leave us alone, yeah?"

 

"All right" Niall replied, his tone ungracious "but that's it, no more! I f.cking hate doctors." He stomped out of the room.

 

"That went well ...not" the man the boys knew as Jamie said ruefully. "I'll be waiting in the car. Don't be too long."

 

Niall glared out of the darkened windows of the SUV that Liam was driving. Alberto was sat in the passenger seat next to Liam and both men exchanged exasperated looks. Niall was in a sulk and hadn't spoken or acknowledged either of them since he and Harry had climbed into the back seats of the van. Both men had the distinct feeling that this was the calm before the storm.

 

"We're here" Liam announced quietly as he pulled into the parking lot of a very exclusive looking building that proclaimed itself to be " Calabasas Private Medical Center". Niall went to open his door but frowned as it remained locked. "I've deployed the child locks, Nialler. Can't trust you not to run away." Liam smirked as Niall glared at him. Liam opened the driver's door, got out and walked around to Niall's door, opening it. The moment Niall had stepped out, Liam had grasped his bicep firmly and kept hold as he closed the door. Niall struggled to break free of Liam's grip but, being only as tall as Liam's lower chest and at not even half his weight, he lacked the strength to pull free. Liam's grin grew bigger. "Let's go in" Liam said mildly and led the way, Niall still struggling in his grasp , with Harry and Alberto following more sedately. It was going to be a trying hour or so, Liam realized.

 

Liam led the two young lads over to some chairs whilst Alberto checked them in with the pretty receptionist. Harry sat down quietly and pulled out his phone to play some games to pass the time. Niall refused to relax and kept trying to break free from Liam until, finally frustrated, Liam landed a few hard swats on Niall's butt, making him whimper in both pain and shock. His fighting subsided and he sat down next to Liam, warily glancing at him out of the corner of his eyes from time to time, but not daring to move or provoke the man any further.Judging by the expression on the man's face, Niall knew to do so would be very unwise and would bring further retribution. A public spanking was humiliating enough.

 

"Niall Horan" a nurse had appeared in the doorway and Liam hauled an unwilling Niall to his feet. "This way" the nurse said and the two men followed her, Niall dragging his feet as much as he could, but to no avail." They were shown into a pleasant examination room where the nurse asked Niall to remove his shoes so she could weigh and measure him. Niall complied reluctantly but with Jamie standing by the door, arms folded, expression serious, he didn't dare rebel. Next the nurse led him to the examination couch where he sat on the crinkly paper cover while she took his blood pressure and temperature. "Just need some blood and urine samples, then doctor will see you." She announced cheerfully. Niall turned his head way as she inserted the needle and drew off several vials of blood before handing Niall a small container. "The rest room is next door, just put the container on the shelf outside when you are done." She smiled and left them.

 

"Come on" Liam said as he walked towards Niall.

 

" Jamie, I don't need you to take me. I'm a big boy, in case you haven't noticed" Niall snapped. But Liam ignored him, He took Niall's arm again and led him to the rest room, waiting outside until Niall emerged, his face furious. Niall was then escorted back to the examination room. A gown was now nearing folded on the couch and Liam picked it up and handed it to Niall.Niall snatched it angrily but just stood there holding it. Liam sighed heavily then pulled Niall towards him, starting to undress him as if he was a toddler. Niall started to protest and resist but Liam's large hand administered several more very hard swats to Niall's butt, instantly stopping him.Now clad in the thin gown, Niall stood quietly while Liam tied it at the back and, picking Niall up as if he was a little boy, sat him back on the examination couch before resuming his position near the door . The room was tensely silent as they awaited for the arrival of the doctor.

 

Niall was lost in his thoughts when a tap on the door made him jump. He looked up as a tall, well build, middle aged woman walked through the door and smiled at them.

 

" You're not my doctor." Niall blurted out "Where is Doctor Adams?" He felt even more upset, It was bad enough he had been forced here but this wasn't his doctor and, even worse, it was a woman.Just the thought of a woman examining made Niall blush.

 

" Oh , I'm sorry" the woman responded sweetly. "Doctor Adams retired some months ago. I'm his colleague. My name is Ann Clarke". She approached Niall and held out her hand. He shook it reluctantly. "And you must be Niall's security guard, Jamie?" She shook his hand and, unseen by Niall, winked at Liam, before turning back to Niall. "Shall we get started.?" she said pleasantly.

 

Niall felt his face burning with embarrassment as the doctor conducted her examination of his small body, muttering to herself from time to time as she paused to make notes on a chart. It seemed to him that she considered him to be a small child, not an adult, even talking to him like he wasn't able to comprehend normal adult conversation. Next she'll be offering me a lollipop and telling me how good I've been" he thought sourly.

 

Eventually the doctor asked Niall to stand and remove his gown while she continued her examination.She had already made his knee ache abominably with her prodding and pulling and now she was asking him to do various exercises whilst she watched how he moved. He was desperate for this to all end so he could get dressed.

 

"Just one final thing before you can dress and we can talk" the doctor said soothing ly. Niall knew what was coming. It happened to all men but it was still embarrassing and for it to be a woman. He shuddered and closed his eyes as the doctor pulled his boxers down with a sharp tug. Bright red washed over Niall's face and down his neck and chest. Fortunately his humiliation was brief and a touch on his shoulder had him opening his eyes. "All done, little man" Doctor Clarke said briskly. "You can get dressed then we'll talk. Just open the door when you're ready." She left the room and Niall hurried to scramble into his clothes. Never, ever again! Niall told himself.

 

"Well, your knee is obviously causing problems, Niall" Doctor Clarke said, sitting back in her chair. "I think we'll need to arrange surgery as soon as it can be fitted into your schedule. I'm also very concerned about your weight loss. I'm going to prescribe some fortified milkshakes to see if we can't get your weight up to a more acceptable level. Sleepwise, any problems you wish to share? Are you stressed or worried about something?" She probed carefully.

 

"Ummh, I get nightmares, flash backs from when..umh...ah" Niall twisted his fingers nervously as he admitted it. Well, he reasoned, she was a doctor. It was easier to tell her than it was Jamie, Martin, even Harry."

 

"I see, yes" Doctor Clarke didn't need any further explanation. After all, she knew the whole story. Niall might not recognise her, neither would Harry, but she had been their paediatrician , Doctor Andrews, in the Ageplay community. Oh yes, she knew the whole story. "Well, I think I may be able to help you there, Niall. I'll need to to come back in a few days time, if possible?" She looked at Liam who nodded. "Right, then we'll set that appointment up. Niall , if you'd like to return to the waiting area, I just need a few words with Jamie here to arrange times," She held out her hand which Niall shook quickly then bolted from the room, eager to escape. He wasn't sure why, but that doctor creeped him out.

 

"Hazza!" Niall called out as he walked towards Alberto and Harry. "That was crazy. I'm glad it's down."

 

"Me too, I thought the doc was a bit weird. His name was Clarke." Harry said "creeped me out, talking to me like I was a kid or something."

 

"I had a doctor Clarke too" Niall replied. "A woman, and she was weird. Do you suppose they are married?"

 

"Maybe" Harry shrugged "Just glad that's done. Where's Jamie?"

 

"He's talking with the Doc. Apparently, I gotta come back. You?" Niall asked. Harry shrugged. He hadn't paid much attention to what the doctor had said to Alberto.

 

"Preston has managed to create a few more drugs that will be very helpful. It's obvious that Niall is subconsciously becoming aware of things despite Simon's manipulations with his memory. I'll ask my husband if he found any possible problems when he examined Harry. We'll deal with it Liam, don't worry. You'll be able to administer the medication, won't you. If we come up with a good reason why Niall will need these injections, you can do it?" the doctor asked, looking at Liam thoughtfully. "You do have the necessary training, after all."

 

"Shouldn't be a problem" Liam agreed. He was a trained paramedic after all. "Just need the right cover story."

 

" I'll get Preston on it right away. Now when can you bring baby back?" She opened the appointment diary on her computer.

 

"Ready to go lads?" Liam asked as he returned to the waiting area. "Niall, you'll have follow up appointment in a few days. Does Harry need one?" Liam turned to Alberto with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Yeah, I was told they'd coordinate it with Niall's" Alberto replied.

 

"Then we're all set. Let's get these lads some lunch" Liam opened the door and shepherded everyone out. Really things were beginning to fall into place. He started to whistle cheerfully.


	8. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow and short updates.

Jamie sighed as another beep signalled the arrival of yet another text. The venue for tonight's show had thrown up more than the usual number of security problems. Several girls had already managed to get into the backstage area and had been found hiding in various locations. It was becoming a nightmare and the incoming texts had become constant. He put in the password for his phone then, after a brief moment of thought, disabled the function. It was taking too much time to secure the phone with texts constantly coming in so frequently. He'd reinstate it later, once the fuss had died down. He continued his hunt for Niall who had managed to evade him. He felt bad that Niall was upset with him right now but he'd been right to tell Niall he needed to take a nap. The poor baby was exhausted . Niall insisted he was an adult and didn't need Jamie telling him what he needed but Liam was his daddy and knew better. His baby was tired and needed a nap.

 

Niall did feel exhausted though he wouldn't willingly admit it. Sound checks, shows, interviews , Meet and Greets, were all merging into one long blur. He loved performing but he was glad tonight was the final show before they got a week off. He was really looking forward to the short break. The only fly in the ointment was that he and Harry had to go to the Doctors office tomorrow. He and Harry had been discussing it between themselves and both of them were increasingly reluctant to go. It wasn't anything that either of the two lads could put their finger on. Both knew their previous appointment was almost identical to medicals they had had in the past with other doctors. But somehow, they both had the same sense of disquiet, that something wasn't quite right. But what was it? Neither lad could say what it was that made them both uneasy. They both had suggested to Martin that they didn't need to go and Martin had agreed that he didn't see the need for them to attend either. It was Jamie who had vetoed cancelling the appointment. He had rolled out reason after reason why both lads should keep the appointments and , in the end, Martin had then changed his mind and sided with Jamie.They were going and that was it. F.ck Jamie, Niall thought angrily. That man was ruling his life. He acted like he was Niall's dad or something!

 

 

Niall carefully closed the door behind himself and let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He leant against the door and felt his body relax. Finally he had managed to be alone. He'd been smothered by attention when he and Harry had been rescued for the Ageplay community. They both had, but it had eased up a bit over time . Now, for some reason, things had changed and he couldn't seem to move without Jamie being within touching distance. And Jamie was constantly nagging him to eat, to sleep, not to drink. Heck, he'd even broken up a date Niall had had with a rather pretty girl, saying Niall was too young ! He liked Jamie, he really did. And he felt some kind of weird link with him but He, Niall, was feeling suffocated by Jamie's increasing possessive behavior. Niall finally moved away from the door and collapsed on the couch. Maybe he could use a nap. But he was having a nap because he wanted one, not because Jamie told him to needed one. Niall closed his eyes and drifted into sleep. On cue, the strange dreams he often experienced, crowded into his mind as his lucid mind tried to make sense of them.

 

Harry finally slammed his books shut. Since being saved from the Ageplay community, he had been studying hard as he was really anxious to make up for lost time. Spending so much time with Niall, he had found out just how much he enjoyed the music industry and now he was desperate to go to college and learn the job properly. Niall was so supportive and Harry would be forever grateful. He rubbed the back of his neck before standing up and stretching. Time to go watch the final preparations for Niall's show tonight. Then tomorrow would be a day off....and another appointment with that weird doctor. Harry frowned. That place gave him the creeps, maybe he'd refuse to go. Yeah, he wouldn't go. Mind made up, he went in search of Niall.

 

"Awe, come on , Jamie" Niall whined. "Just five more minutes". He felt groggy from being woken up from his nap. His dreams had been scary and he hadn't been refreshed by his sleep.He just wanted to be left alone.

 

"Nope" Jamie said firmly "You really need to eat before the show.Go shower now then I'll make you a sandwich." He pushed Niall gently towards the door. "Go on". Niall disappeared and Jamie's phone buzzed with an incoming text. He read it quickly then absentmindedly threw it down on the couch as he heard Niall calling his name. He hurried off to see what his baby needed.

 

"Ni?" Harry called as he walked into the Den. There was no sign of Niall. Harry sat on the couch and grabbed the TV remote. He'd while away some time catching up on his favorite shows while he waited. He frowned when he realized that it was a phone he'd grabbed , not the remote he'd expected. He looked at the screen saver and his jaw dropped open. No! NO! This wasn't real. With his hands shaking, he opened up the texts and quickly flipped through them. Pictures were next. Pictures and video clips...of Niall. There were even some of him with Niall. Niall in a diaper, Niall being cuddled by Javadd , and with Jamie. No, not Javadd. It was Zayn. Not Jamie, Liam! Suddenly memories flooded his mind and everything fell into place. He had to warn Niall. He had to tell Martin. He ran for the door, Liam's phone still clutched in his hand.

 

"Oh dear" Liam said quietly as he wrapped a strong arm around Harry's waist whilst his other hand covered Harry's mouth, preventing him from screaming. "Curiosity killed the cat" Liam smirked as he spoke. "Well, my little man. It looks like you'll be back with your daddy sooner than we'd planned but he'll be so happy to have his little baby back him. He's missed you so much." Harry struggled hard , his clothes tearing slightly and buttons popping off his button-down shirt, but he was tiny in comparison to Liam and his efforts were futile.

 

"Zayn, hey Zayn" Liam called out softly and Zayn appeared moments later from the hallway where he had been collecting Niall's bag for the show that night. He instantly took in the struggle going on and soon pulled what was needed from his pocket. He smiled smugly...always be prepared he thought. The syringe was quickly plunged into Harry's struggling body and he went limp moments later. Liam passed him to Zayn then bent down and picked up the phone Harry had dropped in his struggles to escape.

 

"What the he$$ happened, Li?" Zayn asked instantly.

 

"He saw what he shouldn't have seen". Liam said ruefully "But it just means we move a bit quicker that we planned. Take Harry to Louis . He'll help sort it. I'll keep Niall in the dark and tomorrow he'll see Doctor Andrews. Preston has the required drugs and then...." He smiled brightly at his husband...."We'll have our baby back." Zayn smiled back.

 

A few minutes after Zayn had carried the unconscious Harry out of the room, Niall appeared, looking around him with some confusion. He could have sworn he had heard voices but the room was empty. He looked around but saw nothing. He shrugged and started to walk.

 

"Where is Hazza?" Niall asked anxiously. "He should be here by now. He was going to help the band set up."

 

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you Niall. He's not feeling too great...tummy bug. He's gone to bed. He said he wanted to sleep so we'd better leave him alone." Jamie said casually "Come on, baby, let's get you ready. You looking forward to your week off?"

 

"Don't call me baby!" Niall snapped irritably . "And yes, I would be if I didn't have to go to that f.cking doctor's appointment."

 

"Don't cuss!" Jamie said, landing a swat on Niall's behind, making him yelp in shock "And you need that appointment, baby, more than you realise. I'll just go make you a sandwich. We're leaving in half an hour." Jamie walked away, leaving Niall glaring after him. He had a very uneasy feeling in the fit of his stomach. Shoulders hunched in anger, he started to follow Jamie but as he shuffled along, his foot kicked a tiny object. Bending down, Niall picked up a button. Someone must have lost it off their clothes he thought as he glanced at it. Then his frown increased. The button hadn't just fallen off, it had been ripped off, material was still attached to it. Blue button, blue material. The same blue of the button down shirt Harry had been wearing. His blood ran cold.

 

"Jamie.....where's Harry?" Niall shouted in sudden concern. His gut feeling couldn't be wrong. He couldn't shake the the idea that both he and Harry were in danger. But why? And what or who was the danger?


	9. Not an Update..sorry

Hello, I am sorry this is not an update but I will be doing one soon. I had surgery on Friday and just got out of the hospital so I am a bit behind on everything. If you are still reading this book, I thank you smooch for your kindness and patience.


	10. Jamie, Where's Harry?

Niall followed Liam into the kitchen, his fists clenched.

 

"Jamie, where's Harry?" he shouted. 

 

"I told you, babe. Harry went home because he was feeling unwell." Liam lied smoothly as he started to make Niall a sandwich.

 

"But he's got a room here. He didn't need to go home." Niall yelled.

 

"Niall don't use that tone of voice to me. Now calm down. Harry didn't want to risk you getting sick so he went home. Now eat this sandwich, we're leaving soon. " Liam handed Niall the plate and walked out of the room. He felt uneasy. Niall obviously was struggling to believe him so what had changed? They all thought Niall was still being influenced by the thoughts Doctor Nomis had lodged in the subconscious minds of both boys. He cursed his carelessness with the phone as having to remove Harry was an unexpected complication. They'd have to either find a good reason for Harry's continuing absence or push their plans forward. Maybe Louis and Simon could think of something.

 

Niall sat brooding as he ate. Harry surely wouldn't have gone home just to stop him getting sick. Harry always thought of others but wasn't this a bit odd? And why did he, Niall, feel so uneasy? "

 

"Niall, finish that quickly, we have to leave" Liam appeared in the door "And go to the toilet too, baby"

 

"I'm not a f.cking baby , Jamie. I know if I need the toilet or not. I don't need you to f.cking tell me to go like I'm some kind of f.cking toddler!" Niall yelled.

 

"That's three," Liam said calmly as he walked towards Niall, pulled him to his feet and spun him around.

 

"Three what?" Niall shouted, " and let me go". Liam swiftly planted three hard smacks on Niall's butt making him shriek in both surprise and pain.

" Smacks, Niall. Three smacks. One for every curse word you uttered. Do it again and there will be more." He pulled Niall out of the kitchen and towards the downstairs bathroom, opened the door and pushed Niall in. "Now, use the toilet". He folded his arms as he looked down at the tiny lad.

 

"Are you going to stand there and watch me?" Niall asked, blushing profusely and eyes bright with unshed tears, as Liam smirked down at him

 

"Hurry up...want another smack?" Liam grinned. Niall turned his back but refused to do anything. Liam sighed but walked away, leaving Niall to attend to business. His baby was getting too big for his britches and needed to be taken down a peg or two. Patience, he reminded himself. Soon he and Zayn would have their baby back.

 

Niall bounced around the stage, outwardly his normal cheerful self. He charmed his audience and every song, every chat, was greeted by screams from his fans. He loved performing but tonight he was on autopilot. He had to get rid of Jamie. The man was stifling him, becoming more and more controlling. He'd speak to Martin, get Jamie dismissed. Mind made up, he focussed on his performance.

 

The talk with Martin didn't go well. Niall pleaded with him but Martin just smiled at him indulgently.

"Please Martin" Niall begged again. " You have to get rid of him. The man treats me like a f.cking two-year-old the whole time. 

 

" Niall, you liked the man. You were the one who asked to have Jamie as part of your security team. Look, I'll talk to him but he's good at his job. Why the sudden dislike?" Martin wanted to know. "What's changed?"

"He just makes me uneasy" Niall muttered. 

 

"Niall, you've been through a lot of trauma, you're just upset. Maybe you should see Doctor Nomis for a chat. Shall I make an appointment?"

 

"No!" Niall yelled. "No" more quietly ."I don't need to see him. Just forget what I said". He turned and walked away. Obviously, Martin wasn't willing to help. He'd just have to try and avoid the man as much as he could.

 

Harry slowly came to himself. He was lying on a very comfortable surface but his entire body felt like it belonged to someone else. He moved tentatively but everything was a major effort. Harry felt his stomach starting to churn and his head ached badly though, and, try as he might, his eyes refused to open fully, his eyelids feeling like they were made of lead. And the little he could see was badly blurred. He gingerly pushed himself upright, swallowing convulsively as he tried to avoid vomiting but to no avail. Soon he was spewing up the contents of his stomach.

 

"Awe , baby. Your little tummy is really upset. Don't worry, daddy will soon have you clean and comfortable." A familiar sounding voice said. Harry turned his head slowly in the direction of the voice, blinking hard in an attempt to clear his very blurred vision. His heart stopped as memories flooded his brain. That voice! No! It wasn't possible, he told himself. He was dreaming. The sheer horror of his memories of the past, had him vomiting again. "Poor little lamb" The voice continued. "Come on, let's get you sorted, little man". Harry tried to clear his confused mind.

 

Harry tried to struggle as his soiled clothes were removed but his efforts were useless, and he felt himself be lowered into the warm water. His eyes refused to focus and his body was still suffering from the effects of the drugs. The voice continued to talk to him as he was bathed and soon Harry felt himself being lifted out and wrapped in a soft towel before being carried somewhere and laid on a soft padded mat. He shivered as the towel was unwrapped and a gentle hand smoothed lotion over his naked body. Harry flinched as the same hand then started to rub a cold substance over his genitals before his ankles were grasped and his legs raised as something was slid under his bottom. Before he had fully registered what it was, it was fastened firmly around his waist and his small limbs were being maneuvered into another garment. Harry felt himself being lifted yet again and placed down on a soft and cozy surface and a blanket covered him.

 

"You'll feel better after a little nap, baby' The voice said and Harry felt himself starting to drift into sleep. He fought to stay awake, to clear his mind, but sleep claimed him.

 

Harry woke to darkness, the only light coming from a small lamp in the corner of the room. His mind was clear now and so was his vision. He sat up shakily and looked around him. He was surrounded by the bars of a crib. The horror of his situation hit him with full force. He'd been taken back to the community. He used the bars to pull himself to his feet and began to haul himself over the top of the bars. He had to escape.

 

"Harry!" The voice said sternly. "You mustn't leave your crib." The man approached the crib and as his face emerged from the shadow, Harry realized why the voice had been so familiar. He hadn't dreamed it, that strong Doncaster accent was unmistakable. It was Louis.

Louis lowered the side of the crib and lifted Harry out. The smaller man was too much in shock to struggle and allowed Louis to carry him across the room to a large rocking chair where Louis sat down, Harry cradled in his arm. The chair rocked back and forward as Louis looked down adoringly at the boy in his arms, gently brushing the tangle of curls off Harry's forehead.

 

"I'm so happy to have my baby back" Louis cooed at Harry. "Daddy is going to keep you very safe and nobody will ever take you from me again. You'll always be my baby."

 

"F.ck you. Let me go" Harry suddenly wrestled his way out of the arms restraining him and raced to the door. He was going to get as far away from this deranged man as possible. He had to get back to Niall and warn him he was in danger. Harry's feet continually slipped on the wooden floor, his onesie covered feet providing no purchase on the slippery surface, but still, he ran. He risked a glance over his shoulder but Louis didn't seem to be following him. Harry tore down the hallway and practically threw himself down the stairs. He could see the front door in front of him and tried to pull it open. It was locked. He struggled with the locks, to no avail, then beat his hands on the door in desperation.

 

"Uh, uh, uh little one. You're not going anywhere" Harry heard Louis voice behind him. Louis was walking down the stairs at a leisurely pace. Harry quickly turned and ran the other way. Maybe he could get out another door or a window. He looked around rapidly as the sound of Louis laughter came to his ears. Harry noticed a door that lead to the kitchen. Maybe that was a way out. He bolted in that direction. That door was locked too and Harry shook the door handle in frustration, before sinking to the ground in tears

 

"Awe, don't cry baby" Louis cooed as he picked Harry up from the floor. "Come and have a little cuddle with daddy for a bit then Daddy will give you some lovely dinner. How does that sound?"

 

"I don't want a cuddle and I don't want dinner. I just want to go home. Please, Louis, let me go.' Harry pleaded.

 

"It's Daddy to you and no I won't let you go......ever!" Louis tone was now cold. "And if you continue to defy me, well let's just say, you won't like what will happen."

 

Louis carried Harry back to the nursery and laid him back in the crib, restraining both his arms and legs to the bars. Harry tugged at them, trying to break free but he didn't have enough strength. Louis grinned at him as he covered Harry's body with a fluffy blanket before raising the side of the crib. Switching on the monitor, Louis smiled.

 

"Daddy is so glad to have his little baby back again. You'll never leave me again, little man, never!" And he was gone, leaving Harry to glare at the closing door, tears of rage and frustration pouring down his cheeks. If only he hadn't looked at Liam's phone. If only he could warn Niall. He had to get away. He just had to.

 

Niall lay back on his bed as he glared at his bedroom ceiling, sulking like a toddler that had been denied candy. He knew it wasn't helping the situation any but his resentment of Jamie was growing. Everything he tried to do, Jamie somehow managed to block. The final straw had been when Niall had asked Alberto to drive him to Harry's home so he could see how his friend was doing. But Jamie had caught wind of the outing and had immediately stopped it from happening, telling Niall that Harry was very unwell with the flu and that the doctors had suggested no visitors for the time being. The result of this information had had Niall storming out of the hall, cursing and swearing as he went to his bedroom, not caring that Jamie was calling after him to watch his language. He knew, sick or not, Harry would want to see him. And if Harry was that sick, why wasn't he here, where there were more people to look after him. I wish I could talk to him, he thought then smiled. Text! He could text him. Hurriedly he pulled his phone from his pocket and feverishly started to text. Smilingly happily, he pressed send.

 

Harry's tears had dried as he attempted to pull himself together. He had to think. There had to be a way out of this but he'd have to use his brains. Physically, he was no match for Louis. Louis wasn't overly tall, but he was very muscular. Harry was tiny, growth stunted by lack of good food before he had been kidnapped to the community the first time. Then a diet of toddler food, though healthy and sustaining, had done nothing to improve his growth. He remained very short, no bigger than a pre-teen. No, it would need brains not brawn. Harry lay there quietly, thinking until he was suddenly jarred by a peep sound signaling the arrival of a text message. He turned his head towards the familiar sound. His phone! It was in the pocket of his discarded adult clothing that Louis hadn't disposed of yet. But how to get to it? And how to prevent Louis from realizing it was still there?

 

Now Harry had calmed down, he found his mind getting more and more focused. There was an unguarded phone in the room. His phone. If he could reach it, he could, at the very least, warn Niall of the danger he was facing. Taking a deep breath, Harry tried folding his hands any way he could that would make them as small as possible. Gritting his teeth against the pain called by the rubbing of the restraints on his delicate skin, he tugged and pulled until his one hand was free. Cautiously, eyes on the door, he fumbled with the restraint on the other hand until it was also freed. Just his legs to go. As quietly as he could he swiftly pulled them off. The next challenge was getting out of the crib without a sound. Louis had the monitor on and was sure to hear any noise. Hardly daring to breathe, Harry stretched his arm through the bars of the crib, searching for the clips that would release the side. For once in his life, he was glad his arms were so small, enabling them to go through the bars fairly easily. Nothing! He couldn't find them. Reluctantly he realized that climbing over was his only option. Taking another deep breath, he pulled himself up on his feet, trying to balance of the soft, yielding surface of the crib mattress, grabbed the top rail, and slowly and carefully hauled himself up. It was a struggle but Harry managed to get both legs over the top and hung by his arms as he braced himself to drop onto the floor, hoping that his landing would be quiet. He was in luck. Smiling briefly he tiptoed over to where the monitor sat and switched it off. Listening hard for the sound of anyone approaching, Harry moved to where his adult clothes were piled. Hands shaking, he reached into the pocket of his abandoned jeans and pulled out his phone, so focused on it that he never noticed the door of the room pushing slowly open.


	11. No Man's Land

Louis had been curled up in a corner of the couch, thinking about the situation. Yes, he had his baby back, just as he'd wanted, but he'd terrified his sweet little one and he hated that thought. He relived memories of when he and Serena had first had Harry and the severe punishments they had both handed out as they had tried to form Harry into the perfect little one. Louis winced as he remembered how he had beaten Harry after he'd been caught by Josh trying to escape. No, Louis didn't want to return to those days. He wanted Harry to be as he'd been just before the community had been raided. Harry had been sweet and adorable, loving being with his daddy. Louis was determined that Harry would love him that way again and that he'd never have to return to threats and punishments. He sighed to himself and then looked at his watch. Harry had been asleep for ages and Louis hadn't heard a peep out of him. Well, he couldn't let the baby sleep all day or bedtime would be a battlefield.

 

"Harry! How did you get out of your crib!" Louis shouted making Harry nearly drop his phone in fright. Hastily he stuffed it under a small pile of stuffies next to his changing table, hoping Louis hadn't seen it and turned slowly to face an shocked and angry Louis. Sheer fright had Harry bursting into tears of rage and frustration. Louis felt his heart melt at the sight of big tears rolling down Harry's white cheeks. "Awe, don't cry little man" Louis cooed at him as he picked him up and cuddled him to his chest. "Daddy's gotcha" He patted Harry's diapered bottom in a soothing rhythm. Harry continued to cry, tucking his head into Louis' neck. "Shhhh, Shhh, little one" Louis continued to coo. "You're safe with Daddy now. Come on, let's go downstairs and Daddy will get you a nice bottle. Won't that be nice?" Louis carried a shaking and distraught Harry from the room.

 

"Niall, are you coming down to eat?" Jamie had tapped on the bedroom door and Niall had yelled at him to leave him alone. He was sick of the man and didn't want to see him, never mind even talk with him. He wanted to be left alone. He held his breath until he heard Jamie's footsteps fade away. Finally, after looking at the clock, Niall stood up and headed into the adjoining bathroom to shower, The hot water felt good, cascading over his body. The heat even took some of the aches out of his knee. He knew he'd have to undergo surgery to have the damage repaired soon. That crazy doctor had mentioned it needed to be done but Niall was resistant. He'd get it done when he was ready, not when some stupid woman told him to have it done. Reluctantly, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a fluffy towel. Catching sight of his body in the mirror, he scowled. Those f.cking people at that sick community and robbed him of his appearance of manhood and the sight of his hairless body and the scar across his stomach from where his spleen had been removed following his failed escape attempt, suddenly brought bad memories to the surface in a rush. Biting his lip, he fought to push them away and hurried into the bedroom. Grabbing some clean boxers from the drawer, he quickly stepped into them. The room was hot, and because Niall hated air conditioning, he opted to just lay on top of the bed. He put some music on and lay there listening until he finally drifted away into sleep.

 

Though Niall had valiantly tried to push the bad memories down, his control over his thoughts had diminished as he slept and soon those terrible memories surfaced through his dreams and the nightmare began. Niall began to toss restlessly as his dreams began to torment him and he relived those moments all over again, exactly as if was just happening to him:

 

Niall had woken up from his nap to find himself tucked warmly up in his bouncer, his stuffed Giraffe tucked up against his face. He looked around the room, startled, then realized he was had Serena and Louis' house and Serena was obviously going to 'babysit' him. He groaned inwardly. He hated that woman. Still, it gave him a chance to talk with Harry.

 

Serena was sitting down on the couch, smiling down at both boys, sitting side by side in their respective bouncers, though not interacting with each other. Niall hoped they would be left alone, he was desperate to give Harry the information he'd acquired. And better still, Liam had taken the device out of his mouth while he'd brushed Niall's teeth for him and forgotten to replace it when his phone rang and distracted him. Eventually, Serena stood up and left the two boys alone. Once they heard the sounds of her washing breakfast dishes, Niall hurriedly whispered to Harry. "The code is 1309, I saw it yesterday. It's the same date as my birthday"

 

"You've remembered who you are? And you're speaking!" Harry asked suddenly cheerful.

 

"No, I just remember that but I don't know why I remember that" Niall kept his voice soft. "And today Liam forgot to put my mouth thingy in"

 

"Maybe our luck is turning" Harry's voice was equally soft. "Look, I'll try and get into the house tonight. Be ready" he broke off suddenly at the sound of approaching footsteps.

 

"Niall, sweetie, time for your feed" Serena had reappeared, a bottle in her hand. She unbuckled Niall and lifted him up, supporting his head carefully before holding the teat of the bottle against his lips. Niall turned his head away and refused to suck. "Baby you need to eat, daddy said you'd not finished your milk this morning". She tried again and Niall pressed his lips together. "Naughty baby," Serena said and Niall's eyes grew wide with shock as Serena unbuttoned her blouse. And unfastened her bra " You must eat sweetie" and she forced Niall onto her breast. "We don't want daddy upset because you didn't eat". Niall struggled, even more, pulling away until he caught Harry's eye and received an infinitesimal shake of the head. He turned back and took the nipple into his mouth. He managed a mouthful before struggling even more and vomiting violently down himself. "Oh, you poor thing" Serena crooned."No wonder you didn't want to suckle, you're not well". She covered herself up and carefully carried Niall into the kitchen to pull off his Onesie and clean him up. "Auntie Serena is going to take you upstairs and you can have a little sleep. You'll feel better after a sleep". She headed up the stairs and soon had Niall l swaddled and in Harry's crib. When she got downstairs Harry was rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands and yawning. "Does my little sweetheart need a nap too. Mommy will tuck you in with baby Niall".And soon Harry was curled up next to Niall in the same crib, bodies entwined as they laid together. "Oh bless them" Serena cooed snapping a picture and sending it to Louis, Liam, and Zayn. She closed the door quietly and left the boys alone.

 

Harry put his finger on his lips then pointed to the baby monitor. He cautiously climbed out of the crib and tiptoed over, switching it off. He studied the bars on the crib, looking for the mechanism that would allow the side to be lowered. Once he found it, he wasted no time in quietly letting it down. "Ni, I'll get you unwrapped and we'll leave" he whispered, glancing nervously at the closed door of the nursery."We mustn't waste this chance."

 

"But she'll see us" Niall whispered agitatedly as Harry fumbled with the blanket that had Niall's arms and legs pinned into immobility.

 

"Not if we go out the window" Harry's voice was thick with strain. "Hurry now" he urged as he finally pulled the blanket free of Niall's small body and caught his hand, helping him down. "Quickly!". The two small men moved quietly to the window and both held their breath as Harry pushed the sash upwards, wincing at the slight noise it made. "I'll get out onto that tree then help you over. We'll climb down then make a run for it." Harry clambered out awkwardly, grasping the nearest tree branch. He slowly and carefully held out his hand to Niall who started climbing out the window, his legs shaking from lack of use. Harry wrapped his fingers around Niall's thin wrist and held him steady. Niall was just about to transfer his weight onto the same branch Harry was perched on when the nursery door flew open.

 

"What the ..................!" Serena shrieked and Niall lost his balance and fell, and fell, and fell. He plunged into nothingness as Harry's horrified face grew further and further away from him.

 

Niall screamed in abject terror, his small body slick with sweat as his subconscious mind seeking reassurance. He called out the names that had meant safety to him whilst he had been locked in his drugged baby headspace...."Dada, Baba" Over and over he screamed the names.

 

"Shhh, baby. Calm down, sweet little one. Dada is here. Dada is here" a soft and familiar voice soothed. Liam had just finished pulling on a pair of sweats after his shower when he heard Niall's screams and had raced to his room to find Niall in the grip of a dreadful nightmare. He had instantly lifted the small man off the bed and cuddled him into his bare chest as he cooed softly to him. Some part of Niall's mind registered the skin to skin contact and his body relaxed slightly, though his breathing was very labored. Liam stood up, Niall cradled in his arms like a little Koala, and rocked the lad gently, singing softly to him. Niall's breathing slowly calmed and, still in the 'no man's land' between dreams and awakening, and confused by it all, Niall reached up and touched the familiar scruff of his Dada's cheek. Feeling suddenly content, Niall faded back into an exhausted sleep. Liam continued to rock him for a few minutes more, then replaced Niall back on his bed and covered him with a soft blanket before leaving the room. His heart felt that it would burst, Niall had been badly upset and had called for him, for his Dada. He'd have his baby back. Liam returned to his own room, a smile on his lips.

 

Niall had woken up feeling very unrefreshed. He remembered he'd had a bad dream but it had also seemed to have vanished into a confused mist. He'd remembered his Dada...NO! Not Dada...it was Liam... comforting him. Another memory? Niall felt his mind spinning. The comforting warmth of Liam's skin. The familiar smell of his cologne.....all part of the nightmare. Liam was long gone. He'd never see him again. He was safe now......but why didn't he feel safe? No, he had to stop thinking like that. His mind was playing games with him and it had to stop before he went crazy. Maybe he should ask Martin to arrange another appointment with Doctor Nomis. And he still had another appointment with that weird Doctor Clarke. He shuddered.

 

Niall checked his phone for what seemed like the hundredth time. Still, he had had no response from Harry. Well, if he really was sick, then maybe he was sleeping. But what if something was wrong. Niall flung the phone down next to him and stared up at the ceiling. Surely there had to be some way of checking if what Jamie had told him was the truth, that Harry really had returned to his own home. Niall tapped his fingers on his chin as he thought then a brilliant thought struck him. He just needed to make a phone call and he'd have the answer he needed. And the beauty of it was that Jamie wouldn't know so couldn't stop him. Excellent! Feeling suddenly cheerful, Niall headed down to the kitchen so he could get something to eat before he put his plan into action.


	12. Sorry, not an update

Hi,

I am Naomi. Harmony has been sent back to her old community to be looked after by her sister, Katie. Harmony isn't too well right now. Loulou is with her but my mom is looking after the rest of her family for her. I know Harmony loves writing and will be back as soon as she can.

Thanks for being ptient and sticking with her.

Naomi


	13. Oh, Harry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for both your patience and the very kind messages that you sent me via NaomiNialler. I appreciated them so much. I don't really want to say what happened except I got overwhelmed by trying to make everyone else happy and ended up doing something extremely stupid, something I'd never thought I would ever do .I love writing my stories here, it's my escape, and I missed doing i

He sighed, stretching his arms above his head as he wriggled his back against the couch. He felt, well, content he thought, smiling to himself. Things had been bad, he'd been really depressed by events, but finally, there was light at the end of the tunnel. He frowned slightly as his phone signalled an incoming call. He grabbed it up and glanced at the name on the screen, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. Well, this was a definite turn up for the books. He walked through the hallway to his office as he answered the call.

 

"Yes, this is he. How can I help you?" He listened to the caller who spoke at some length, a concerned look washing over his handsome features. "Yes, I can do that for you. It may take some time though, OK? I'll get back to you as soon as I can." He listened again as the voice at the other end responded then spoke again. " No, no, don't do that, just in case. Look, I'll get right on it." He listened some more then he reiterated " No, don't. Look, I'm sure it is nothing. Just give me a day, yeah?..........Ok, you too. No.....No, it's a pleasure. Bye now." He terminated the call, throwing down his phone, before slumping down on the chair behind his desk, head cradled in his hands. Funny how quickly a day could go to sh*t. His head began to pound with the starts of a severe headache. Just what he needed right now, he thought bitterly. He pushed his body upright again and powered up his equipment. This was a very worrying turn of events.

 

Niall, having decided what to do, felt more cheerful than he had done for weeks. He sat and strummed his guitar, pausing to scribble down lyrics in his journal. This song was going to be a real banger of a tune, he thought, grinning. And the best bit of the whole song was that Jamie was going to have hysterics when he heard the lyrics. Well, Niall didn't care. He wasn't a baby, he was a man and he could sing about what he liked. He stamped his foot in time as he played the opening chords and began to sing.

 

"We should take this back to my place  
That's what she said right to my face  
'Cause I want you bad  
Yeah, I want you, baby  
I've been thinkin' 'bout it all day  
And I hope you feel the same way, yeah  
'Cause I want you bad  
Yeah, I want you, baby

 

Slow, slow hands  
Like sweat drippin' down our dirty laundry  
No, no chance  
That I'm leavin' here without you on me  
I, I know  
Yeah, I already know that there ain't no stoppin'  
Your plans and those  
Slow hands (woo)  
Slow hands

 

I just wanna take my time  
We could do this, baby, all night, yeah  
'Cause I want you bad  
Yeah, I want you, baby

Slow, slow hands  
Like sweat drippin' down our dirty laundry  
No, no chance  
That I'm leavin' here without you on me  
I, I know  
Yeah, I already know that there ain't no stoppin'  
Your plans and those  
Slow hands (woo)

Fingertips puttin' on a show  
Got me now and I can't say no  
Wanna be with you all alone  
Take me home, take me home  
Fingertips puttin' on a show  
Can't you tell that I want you, baby, yeah

Slow, slow hands  
Like sweat drippin' down our dirty laundry  
No, no chance  
That I'm leavin' here without you on me  
I, I know  
Yeah, I already know that there ain't no stoppin'  
Slow, slow hands  
Like sweat drippin' down our dirty laundry  
No, no chance  
That I'm leavin' here without you on me  
I, I know  
Yeah, I already know that there ain't no stoppin'  
Your plans and those  
Slow hands (woo)  
Woo, slow hands"

 

"Niall!" Jamie screamed. "Just what do you think you are playing at?" He had suddenly appeared in the doorway, his face flushed red with anger. "You are too young to be singing about.....about....." Jamie stopped. He wasn't even going to say the word to his baby.

 

"Sex?" Niall replied coldly. "Why not, Jamie? I'm not a kid. Get that into your thick head, mate." Grinning to himself, he stood up, laid his guitar down carefully and walked from the room, leaving Jamie glaring after him. Yep! He had certainly managed to anger Jamie, just like he'd planned. That will teach the man to treat him like a child.

 

Jamie stood, breathing heavily, hands clenched into fists. His baby, his sweet innocent baby was singing about sex. They had to take action soon or their precious baby would lose his innocence. Getting his emotions under control, he followed Niall from the room. He had calls to make and plans to set in motion.

 

"Zayn? Look, things are getting out of hand. Sex, Zayn. Our sweet baby is singing about sex!" Liam almost screamed down the phone at his husband. "We have to stop this...now!" He paused and drew in a deep breath before continuing more calmly. "Zee....we have to get things into motion."

 

"Calm down, babe" Zayn spoke soothingly. " Niall has his appointment with the Doctor scheduled for tomorrow. I'll ring her now, find out how she wants to do things and we'll get things moving. Just don't jump the gun. If we follow Simon's plan, we'll be home free....and with Niall. Just be patient, yeah. Just for a few more days. "

 

"Yeah. Yeah, your right. I'm sorry, babe. It was just the shock of hearing that stuff coming out of his little mouth. I'll be patient." He exchanged a few loving words with his husband then terminated the call. Glancing at his watch, he realized it was time to round everyone up to back the move to the arena ready for Niall's M & G, soundcheck and other preparation for that night's show.

 

"Come here, love. You're Ok, yeah?" Niall hugged the crying and shaking fan. He buried his head in her neck as he hugged her, breathing in her perfume. Pretty girl, he thought and gave her one of his sweet smiles as he released her. "OK, what pose do you want?" he asked, smiling at her as they faced the camera. Liam watched from the side, his face expressionless. He hated seeing Niall like this. He was his baby, and babies shouldn't be hugging girls like that. Well, not too much longer and it will be done.......for good.

 

"Glad that's over. I love doing this but my knee is killing me" Niall bent down and rubbed his knee gently. It had been hurting all during the day but he'd slipped on stage and jarred it badly. "Guess I'm really going to have to get it looked at." He hobbled across the dressing room and collapsed on a chair.

 

"Let me look at it" Jamie immediately offered. "I do have some medical training" He knelt down in front of Niall and carefully rolled up the leg of his pants, grimacing when he saw the red and swollen knee. "Ni, this is bad. You need a doctor." He looked up at Niall who nodded. "I'll strap it up for tonight but you need more than that." He stood and grabbed the medical kit and swiftly splinted Niall's knee. "How's that?"

 

"Better but I can barely walk" Niall replied, his face showing the pain he was experiencing.

 

"Come here, I'll carry you to the van". Jamie swung Niall up bridal style and carried him from the venue to the waiting van.

 

"You did that strapping well, Jamie. What medical training did you have?" Niall asked curiously.

 

"Ummh, I was a paramedic" Jamie responded, his tone guarded. Niall instantly had a flashback of himself swaddled tightly, being passed to a man dressed in a paramedic uniform. But the face of the man was a blur. Niall shivered as the memory sent a wave of cold fear down his spine."Cold, babe?" Jamie asked. "You'll soon be home. A nice hot shower, a warm drink and being tucked up in your cosy bed will soon warm you up." Niall shuddered again. Why did Jamie's words provoke such fear? He must be going crazy.

 

It was a long job but he thought he'd finally located it. "Sh*t" He tapped rapidly on the keyboard and then stared at the screen in front of him. The truth was right before his horrified eyes. Pushing himself away from the desk, he scrambled to his feet, his chair falling over because of his violent movement. He tore from the room, unto the hallway and climbed the stairs, pushing open the door to the room with a bang. Where? Where was it? He started to tear the room apart, clothing, diapers, baby wipes and stuffies flew everywhere. Louis had traced Harry's phone to the nursery. Thank G*d Niall had decided to contact "William Austen" his security expert about his concerns about his missing friend otherwise he, Louis, would never have known the phone was still in Harry's reach. Louis blue eyes lit up. He found it!

 

"Oh, Harry!" Louis singsonged as he walked down to his den where Harry was strapped into his baby bouncer watching Paw Patrol. "Look what daddy found under your stuffies."


	14. Scream And Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay and also for the short chapter. I write on another site and I'd had so many people messaging me telling me how my story should go that I lost the will to continue writing it. I know I can't please everyone.
> 
> I am going away for the holidays so the next update won't be until mid January.

Louis crouched down next to Harry, waving the phone in front of him, his face showing his anger. Harry immediately stretched out his hands and grabbed it, putting the phone straight into his mouth and chewing on it as he babbled baby nonsense. Louis gasped, his face softening, and pulled it from him making Harry immediately cry. Puzzled Louis handed the phone back and Harry immediately started to chew on the object again. Louis Smiled in relief. His baby had regressed, really regressed.

"Harry that is so yucky!" Louis chided and, looking around, saw Harry's stuffed bear near the bouncer. He picked it up and made it dance in front of Harry who let the phone fall to the floor and made grabby hands at his bear. Louis grinned even wider as he spoke. "Is my baby Hazzy a good little boy? You've fallen into your headspace haven't you little one. One less problem for daddy! ". Louis glanced at the clock " Oh, my sweet boy must be hungry. Daddy will go make you a nice bottle." He hurried towards the kitchen.

Harry continued to play with his bear until Louis had disappeared out of sight. He fell back in the bouncer and let out a breath of relief. Once he was sure Louis had gone, Harry reached around beside him to see if he could locate the phone. His fingers closed around it and he hurriedly lifted it up. With one eye on the door , he rapidly started to text . He had to warn Niall. He felt his panic rise as he saw that the battery was about to die. His fingers moved faster and he pressed send just as the phone signalled the final loss of power. Harry shook his head. "no, no" he muttered. Did the text go or was he too late? He dropped the phone as tears of fear and frustration poured down his cheeks.

Niall threw his phone down in disgust. He'd hoped he would here back quickly from the man who promised to help, but so far nothing. Looking at his watch, he realized he would just have enough time to grab a sandwich or something before he left for for his Meet and Greet and then the sound check.Tonight would be his final show of this part of the tour, then he'd have nearly two months off. He planned to fly to Ireland. Maybe Harry would go with him....if he found him, that was. Niall chewed on a nail, he just felt so uneasy, totally unsettled. Maybe Jamie and Martin were right, he really should talk with Doctor Nomis. But the more Niall considered it, the more uneasy he felt. Sighing gentley, he headed to the kitchen.

 

Meet and Greet went well. Niall loved talking with his fans and there had been one especially pretty girl. She had hugged him most enthusiastically and Niall had willingly returned the hug. Only Jamie glaring at him had him pulling back. Honestly, what was wrong with that man. Niall dismissed Jamie from his thoughts as he waved bye bye to the girl and turned to meet the next fan.

 

Having showered and dressed ready for the show, Niall was wandering backstage. His eye was caught by the sight of Jamie and Jav ingaged in earnest conversation. Jamie seemed to be very upset about something and Niall was surprised to see Jav pull Jamie into his arms and kiss him gently. Wow, he never thought those two were an item. He continued to watch as Jamie said something else before walking away. Almost like he was pulled by a magnet, Niall found himself walking towards Jav who had returned to working on setting up some of the equipment Niall's band would need. Jav was sweating and pulled off the beanie he habitually wore. Niall felt a sense of familiarity as he looked at Jav. He'd grown his hair longer and now had a trimmed beard that he hadn't had when he first joined the stage crew. Jav turned towards him and Niall instantly found himself looking into the soft golden brown of his large eyes, framed by thick eyelashes, as long and luxurious as that of a woman. Niall felt himself being drawn by a strange, almost comforting feeling. It was a sense of safety and home and yet, there was also a feeling of terror building up inside of him. For some strange reason, Niall wanted to run. To run as far away from this man as possible, yet his feet stayed rooted firmly to the spot. He wanted to scream, to scream and run......but why?.

 

"Niall? You OK?" Martin had suddenly appeared beside him. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Niall, seriously, are you OK? You look like you've seen a ghost." Martin laid a gentle hand on Niall's shoulder. "You're shaking!" His look of concern grew as he saw the film of sweat on Niall's pale face. "Maybe you should rest for a few minutes. You've time. The support act is about to go on. Come on, lad." He lead an unresisting Niall away. Jav stared after them, a frown on his handsome face. Just what had happened there? He felt a little unnerved. Maybe Jamie was right, Niall was in danger of remembering. They'd have to act fast.

 

Niall lay on the couch, staring up at the ceiling as he attempted to put his thoughts into some kind of organised system. Where was Harry? Was he being lied to by Jamie? Was Martin also part of some kind of plot against him. And why, for goodness sake, did he feel both drawn and repelled by Jav? He barely knew that member of the crew. He'd liked him initially but now he felt conflicting emotions. One moment he felt safe and secure, , then almost immediately he had the desire to run. He was so messed up. Maybe he just needed a break. He was so deep in thought he jumped when Jamie knocked and walked into the room, telling him it was time to perform. Niall stood up slowly and headed out. Jamie was about to follow when he saw Niall's abandoned phone light up with an incoming message. He looked up to make sure that Niall had left the room then stretched out his hand, scooping up the phone. Glancing at the screen, he saw it was from Harry. He quickly opened the message.


	15. We're Using A Fake Name

Liam swiftly deleted the text then pulled out his own phone and scrolled through his contacts. He selected a name and text rapidly, one eye on the door Niall had just gone through. This wasn't good, he thought, He was sure that Niall was beginning to suspect things weren't right and, if he'd read that text from Harry, the game would have been up. The text had been incomplete but it contained enough information to alert Niall to the danger he was facing. Time was definitely running out, they had to act!

 

Harry lay back in the bouncer he was strapped into, tears pouring down his cheeks. Had the message got through to Niall? Or had the phone died before the message got through? Harry was in torment and the fear he felt for both Niall and himself grew. Then, suddenly, he felt as if something in his mind had snapped, and the thoughts and emotions Doctor Nomis had cleverly inserted into his subconscious mind during those months of 'therapy' he had been given, rose to the surface and Harry regressed to being a helpless baby once again, all his adult control over his mind was gone.

 

Louis stared at the text he'd just received. Da*n! He thought Harry had regressed but........He raced into the Den and he stared down at Harry. This time he knew Harry really had regressed. The small mans eyes were unfocused and a small amount of dribble was leaking from the corner of his mouth as his limbs moved in the spasmotic way of all tiny babies. Louis hurried forward and unstrapped Harry, lifting him up and cuddling him into his chest.

 

"Shh, shh, little man" Louis cooed at him as he rubbed his hand softly up and down Harry's sweat-soaked back. "Does my little boy need a nice warm bath, some cozy clothes, and a nice bottle? Don't cry, Dada is here." Louis carried Harry out of the den and up the stairs to the nursery. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He had his baby back! And soon, very soon, Liam and Zayn would have their baby back too.

 

Louis was starting to panic. It had been several hours now but, no matter what he tried, Harry was still sobbing his heart out to the extent the small lad was having trouble breathing. Louis walked Harry around the nursery, patting his back gently. He had to get help. Finally, he laid Harry down in his crib then pulled his phone out of his back pocket to make the calls that would summon help. That done, he scooped up the distraught boy once more and cuddled him into his chest as he waited for the cavalry to arrive, leting out a huff of relief when his door bell rang less than half an hour later. He hurried to answer the door.

 

Niall bounded across the stage. He was usually in his element when he was on stage. He loved to perform, lived for it, but tonight there was an almost unbearable edge of anxiety he didn't normally experience. He had glanced over to the side of the stage and had seen Javv apparently in deep converation with Jamie. While there was no absolutely no reason why the two men shouldn't be talking together, it still made Niall feel very uneasy, especially given as how he'd felt when he was in the company of Javv earlier. Things were just getting weird. Still, he had a show to to put on and his fans deserved the best. He took a deep breath to center himself and brought his focus back to the concert. He started to banter with the fans, teasing them gently before launching into his newest song "Slow Hands." The fans loved it as much as he did and he really threw himself into singing it, strutting across the stage and whipping his audience up into a frenzy. Part of the pleasure for him was knowing that this particular songs irritated Jamie for some reason. Niall grinned wickedly as he made his moves as sexy as possible. He risked a quick glance over to the side of the stage. Javv had vanished from sight but Jamie......Jamie had a thunderous look on his face as he glared back at Niall, fists clenching and unclenching. Niall felt his grin get even wider as he smoothed his hand down his body suggestively making the screaming of his fans increase to treble the volume.

 

Niall felt totally drained. His clothes were sweat soaked and his head was pounding with the starts of a migraine. The show had gone really well but now he just wanted to sleep. For once he didn't feel hungry, he wanted his comfy bed and blissful silence.

 

"Nialler?" Jamie appeared in the doorway "Car is here, if you're ready to head out?"

 

"Yeah, coming" Niall took a quick glance around the room to see if he had collected up the last of his belongings then followed Jamie out of the room. He wanted to contact William Austen again to see if he had managed to trace Harry's phone but it was late. He'd have to wait until morning now.. Why did everything seem so odd these days. Maybe Martin and Jamie were right, he really needed more therapy with Dr. Nomis. Perhaps he'd talk with Martin about it in the morning. He was just too tired to even think straight at the moment. Just putting one foot in front of the other was exhausting enough and the pain in his head was increasing. Even his vision was blurring.

 

Whether it was the tiredness or the migraine that affected his vision, Niall wasn't sure, but as he he headed down the first of the stairs towards the exit, he lost his footing and tumbled down almost the entire flight, landing in a heap at the bottom, He lay there, sprawled and feeling completely disorientated.

 

"Niall...Nini?" Jamie yelled as he raced down the stairs towards to fallen lad. "Are you OK?" He knelt beside the tiny man as he reached out to begin checking him for injuries, his paramedic training automatically kicking in.

 

"Yeah, I think so" Niall spoke quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. The fall had really shaken him and he was in shock. Nothing seemed to be hurting but then he was feeling very weid, like he was watching himself, not actually part of the action.

 

"Shock" Jamie murmered to Martin who had hurriedly joined them. "He's in shock. I'll need to check him over, see if we need an ambulance." Martin nodded as he listened to Jamie begin to ask Niall questions. Niall certainly seemed dazed.

 

"ARRRRGH" NIall screamed as Jamie carefully straightened his leg. The knee looked badly mishapen and was already badly swollen. Niall was also cradling his arm.

 

"Sorry, baby" Jamie said soothingly. "Nearly done". His hands moved gently over the injured knee, being as slow and as careful as he could so as not to cause Niall even more pain. "Looks like you'll need a hospital this time, baby". He lay Niall down and covered him with a warm blanket that someone had produced from somewhere. "Martin, could you make the call? I'll look after Ni, yeah?" Martin gave another nod and walked away, pulling out his phone as he went.

 

It seemed to Niall like he was in a kind of suspended animation, a twilight zone where time ceased to exist. He was vaguely aware of Jamie beside him, murmering gently to him . It felt soothing, familiar yet strangely frightening. He drifted into unconciousness, the pain from his leg blending with that from his migraine, pulling him into blessed oblivion.

 

"It's all sorted" Martin reappeared beside the two men. "They are expecting him. We're using a fake name. It will help keep the Paps at bay until we know exactly what's happening. For now he'll be Chris Gallagher." Both men turned in relief as they heard the welcome sound of an approaching siren, signaling help had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know. I'm sorry.


End file.
